NOT A KID ANYMORE
by PINK88
Summary: A sequel to "Just friends" (the Rory Luke fic). Takes place right after Lorelai offers Jess to sleep on her couch. Especially written for those who wanted it. hope you enjoy it. CHAPTER 14 IS UP.
1. Doesn’t kiss like a kid

* * *

A sequel to **Just friends (**the Rory / Luke fic

* * *

Lorelai notices that Jess is not a kid anymore.

What will happen?

Takes place right after Lorelai offers Jess to sleep on her couch.

**

* * *

**

**ENJOY.** AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

Needless to say that what you think is very important to me.

* * *

Disclaimer: A.S.P owns all the characters I'm using for this fiction.

**

* * *

**

**NOT A KID ANYMORE**

****

"So here you go" she put the sheet and blanket on the couch

"Thanks"

"You welcome... you want a drink? Its ok to drink beer now that you're all grown up..." she said smiling remembering that time when he just came to stars hollow and snuck a beer out of her kitchen

"Sure" he answered settling himself on the couch

She went to the kitchen and brought two beers, handing him his and sitting next to him

"So... how about that wedding... shocking ha...?"

"Yeah..."

"Look, I'm trying to start a conversation and you're not much of a help... Luke said you changed, I don't see it..."

"Too bad..."

"Well I'll just talk for the both of us... nice ceremony, nice reception, great food... why thank you jess, that's very nice of you... no problem Lorelai, you looked great by the way... thanks jess..."

"Ok you can stop now..." he said looking at her, no expression in his face

"I was just starting..." she opened her mouth to keep babbling but he shot her a look

"the wedding was nice... weird but nice... and how come you're taking it so well after all it was you who was suppose to marry Luke..."

"Wow... a full sentence, actually two I think..." she mocked him

"Jeez..."

"Well, Rory is happy, that's all that matters right?"

"If you say..."

He put the beer on the table and turn to look at her

"What?" she asked meeting his gaze

"Nothing"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason..."

"So how's life treating you?" she asked avoiding his gaze

"No complaints..."

"Heard you work at a library..."

"Yap..."

"Nice" she put her beer on the table

An awkward silence broke suddenly and they both felt uncomfortable, no one knew what to say

"What's wrong?" he asked after a while when he saw her face turn sad suddenly

"Nothing, I'm just tired..."

"No you're not, I'm not stupid..."

"It's nothing really..."

"Fine"

"Well..." she thought for a minute "I just realized that Rory is married..."

"What did it, could it possibly be the wedding?" he mocked her

"Don't mock me Jess..." she pointed her finger to him and he caught it "stop that... give me my finger back you punk..." she yelled and caught him by his shirt

"Don't do that, it's a new shirt..."

"Let go of my hand" she started laughing

He pushed her down to lie on the couch and pined her hands down on the couch above her head, he was on top of her looking at her both of them breathing heavily

"You're strong" she said finely realizing she's trapped

"You're annoying..."

"You realize you're on top of me..."

"So..."

"Get off" she ordered him and tried to resist

"You'll go to sleep if I do?"

"So you're trying to get rid of me... why didn't you say so..."

He got off of her and she sat back up "I'm gonna go now"

"Night"

"Night jess"

He laid on the couch and couldn't sleep his mind drifted to the past, all those memories of Rory

_I can't believe she's married, and to Luke... god, how could this happen... she was so beautiful today, how could I let her go... and what's with Lorelai... I mean seriously... she's nice to me, since when? And how come I never saw how hot she is... what... what was that? Lorelai hot, you need to go out more jess seriously... but she does look good, can't argue there... ok shut up and go to sleep..._

Upstairs in her bed, Lorelai couldn't sleep either

_She's married, he's married, they're married... what an amazing observation Lorelai... good going, mock your self, that's a new level you reached by talking to your self... so my baby is married, I'm happy for her, I'll be happy too one day... and Jess... what's up with him... how could Luke say he's changed... he's not changed, he's still a punk... a grown punk... kind of a good looking punk... what... jess, good looking... yeah right, only on your imaginary universe... but he is... and don't lie Lorelai it did feel kinda nice when he grabbed you and pinned you to the couch... well it did feel nice... what am I saying... go to sleep Lorelai..._

But she couldn't sleep, couldn't stay in bed thinking all those thoughts and about Jess of all people, She went down the stairs quietly, hoping she wouldn't wake him, not knowing he is awake too

"Don't you ever sleep?" he asked when she past him on her way to the kitchen

"Did I wake you?" _oh my god Lorelai get a grip he's a kid..._ she told herself when she saw he was shirtless

"No" he answered and sat up making a room for her to sit "I couldn't sleep either" he continued

"I need coffee" she said sitting down next to him

"It 1 A.M..."

"What's your point?" she looked at him and tried not to focus on his bare chest

"Go to sleep"

"I can't" _well at least his body structure changed_ she thought

"Fine"

"Hey, Jess?" she searched for his eyes

"I'm not making you coffee..."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Why are you like this?"

"Like what?" he asked confused

"Like you, angry, introverted...?"

"Why do you care?" he asked traveling his eyes along her bare legs and beck to her eyes

"I'm curious..."

"Don't be"

"Come on Jess, tell me" she brushed her fingers on his arm

His body shivered when she touched him, he looked at her, in his eyes she saw vulnerability, he was angry, he felt exposed, uncomfortable around a woman he wanted to kiss very badly but restrained himself

she felt lonely, he knew, he could tell by the way she looked at him, so hurt and confused by her desire to kiss him

She leaned in, her fingers still on his arm, and their lips met, it felt weird but he didn't pull away which was a good sign she thought, he was in shock, Lorelai was kissing him, touching him, he didn't move but let his lips crash against hers

She let her hand travel to his shoulder and he suddenly realized what was going on and moved closer to deepen the kiss, his tongue brushed her lower lip and she didn't hesitate, their tongues met and she moaned in his mouth

They kept kissing, passionately, moaning in pleasure, exploring each others bodies, there eyes closed, the heat of desire guiding them till they needed air

He pulled back and looked down, she put her hand on her lips in disbelieve and looked at him "Jess..." she tried but he couldn't speak so she got up and went to her room

_What was that..._he asked himself _how did that happen... are you nuts...? Well she kissed me, and she's beautiful, how could I resist..._

_Oh my god... what was I thinking... I kissed him, he's Rory's age... oh, god... what will happen now? But he kissed me back what's up with that? We're both sick..._

In the morning after she barely slept Lorelai went to the kitchen to find Jess sitting there

"I made some coffee" he said not looking at her, reading

"Thanks" she didn't understand where all those waves of heat came and attacked her body _'am I suppose to feel this way? He's a kid... I gotta shack that image of him shirtless out of my brain...'_

"I'm gonna go now" he said getting up

"Wanna go to Luke's for breakfast?" she asked _what are you doing Lorelai? _She asked herself

"I don't think so" he replied checking out her low skirt

"You like?" she smiled looking at him looking at her skirt

"Don't know what you're talking about" he met her gaze

"Jess?"

_Say something, if she kissed you last night you can kiss her now_ "I gotta go"

"sure" she said and turned around to leave when the feel of her lips on his from last night took control over him and he grabbed her arm and moved closer to her, her back was to him and she could feel his warm breathing on her ear

his other hand went to her waist and slid slowly to her stomach, he pulled her closer, her free hand went to rest on his on her stomach, he took it as a sign of approval and the hand that was grabbing her arm went to her neck to brush her hair aside slowly, gently to rest over her shoulder and chest

the soft warm kisses on her neck made her close her eyes, his hand traveled the side of her body and joined his other hand on her stomach, only this one slipped under her blouse without hesitation

"God" she let out when his hand made contact with her skin, she was burning, she needed more so she turned and met his lips in an instant, more hungry then last night, forceful, wet, long kisses, their tongues merging, their hands roaming and exploring their bodies

He pulled back for air moments later and she opened her eyes, she was speechless, and to count on him to say anything was out of the question

"What was that?" she finely asked

"Don't know" he answered and without thinking he pinned her to the wall and kissed her again, this time slower and softer, she closed her eyes and parted his lips with her tongue and he welcomed her in, her body shivered, it felt so good to be kissed like that again, with passion and burning desire

A pleasurable moan escaped her throat when their tongues battled, her fingers ran through his hair, gently, caressing it and resting her hand on his rear, the warm touch of his hands cupping her face broke her concentration and she pushed him off of her

She opened her eyes and saw him reaching for his bag

"You're leaving?" he didn't answer and started walking out through the kitchen door, she went after him "Jess" she called "where are you going?"

"To Luke's"

_God... what is wrong with me... why am I chasing him? I couldn't care less where his going... damn, I gotta get to work..._

She stood there watching him walk away till he disappeared in the town, she took her things and went to work.

She couldn't concentrate all day, Sookie had even asked her what was wrong but she couldn't say, she tried to convince her self that it wasn't possible that a kid would cause her to loose it like that.

At night she laid in bed and she thought of him again, _what is wrong with me... I cant let this happen, I'm married incase I forgot... well now seems like a good time to remind my self of David... no more Jess thoughts... and how did he get so sure of himself kissing an older woman like that... I do look young, and desirable, I'm not old... ok, no more Jess thoughts... his gonna be gone soon and this will be forgotten... but I have to tell Rory... or do I? Do I really have to tell her? This is beyond weird... she with Luke and I'm with... wait a minute I'm not with... go to sleep, now... just close your eyes and pretend like you didn't kiss any one today..._

She closed her eyes and fell asleep faster then she even hoped, all those jess thoughts made her tired

The next morning Lorelai walked in to an empty diner around 11 to find there was no Luke, only jess sitting at a table reading _oh, jeez, just what I needed_

"Where's Luke?" she asked and he shrugged his shoulders "fine I'll just help my self..." she said walking behind the counter

he followed her "you're not suppose to be back here" he said passing her his hand brushing against hers _oh, God... why does he do that _she thought while watching him pour her a cup of coffee

"Hey, you're not supposed to be back here" Luke said coming out of the kitchen

"What, you like have a list of phrases you guys use... no one was here and your nephew here was no help..."

"Stop it you two... it's been years, cant you at least try to get along...?"

Jess looked at Luke and said "I'm out of here"

"Wait a minute" Luke ordered "I told you I have to go, stay here I'll be back in 30..."

"Fine" Jess answered and went back to his table to read

"But I'm hungry Luke..." she pouted

"Jess, deal with her and try to be nice"

"I'll just be in my regular charming mood for you Miss Gilmore"

"It's Mrs. Brody for you... I'm married..."

"Could've fooled me" he said reaching for the note pad

"What is that suppose to mean?" Luke asked opening the door

"Don't mind me... I'm just babbling here... what will it be Mrs. Brody?"

"You be nice Jess, I mean it..." and he left

"What was that all about?" she asked furious

"What will you have?"

"I'm talking to you Jess, answer me..."

"You tell me... I didn't see a Mr. Brody there..."

"That none of your business..."

"Fine, you said you were hungry"

"Just give me a blueberry muffin and more coffee"

He did and went back to his book

"So, are you staying here at the apartment?"

He nodded not looking at her

"For how long?"

"Don't worry, I'm leaving tomorrow..."

"I need to use your bathroom, is it open?"

"Yes"

She went upstairs and after a minute he followed her, she was surprised to find him standing in the middle of the apartment when she came out

"Thanks, I gotta go" she walked by him and he moved to block her way to the door

"what are you doing?" she asked, he didn't answer but closed the door behind him "Jess?" she looked at him worried, he just took her purse and put it down on the couch never loosing eye contact with her

he stepped closer, she didn't move, she let him move his hands slowly from her waist up to her hands then to her cheek, she closed her eyes and felt his lips firmly on hers parting them anxiously with his tongue she didn't object and let him explore her mouth

They started moving till Lorelai felt she was against the wall, his leg settled in between her legs and his hand move to her skirt, he pulled it up aggressively and slipped his hand under it to caress her bare thigh, her body had a will of its own, she couldn't control how good kissing him felt, she lifted her leg to give him better excess, still kissing him she sent her hand to his back and under his shirt

He pressed his body hard against her to the feel of her hands roaming his back gently and sent his other hand to her chest, he broke from her lips and moved downwards to her neck, she moaned sensually overwhelmed with the feeling of his hands on her thigh and her breast

He continued sucking on her neck when they heard Luke calling Jess from the diner, he jumped "shit" he panicked and Lorelai snapped out of her shock and calmed him down

"Relax... I just came to use the bathroom" she straightened her shirt and her hair just has Luke pushed the door open

"Hey you're back" she said trying to sound as calm as possible

"What are you doing up here?" he asked Lorelai

"came to use the bathroom, gotta go..." and she took her purse and left the diner back to the inn _I cant believe this is happening_ she told herself in the car _my daughter is married to an old guy and I'm having dirty thoughts and actions with a kid... he doesn't act like a kid though, and he certainly doesn't kiss like a kid... I guess he's not a kid anymore... and those hands, god... I need a drink, more like a cold shower... jeez... what am I gonna do now... wait he's leaving tomorrow..._

* * *

There you have it, I've gone mad... Jess and Lorelai...???

But you are my readers, you've helped me so much since the beginning and if it wasn't for you my Lu/Ro fic would've probably lasted 5 chapters tops...

So I really hope you liked it, I have a few ideas but I don't know how to keep him in stars hollow, maybe I could get Andrew to retire and look for some one to run the book store, I don't know, tell me what you think, please.

And about jess... I don't know how to write him, tips, please, I could use some.

**Thank you again for all of your help and reviews.**

* * *


	2. Jess Mariano …?

* * *

Disclaimer: A.S.P owns all the characters I'm using for this fiction.

**

* * *

**

**PART 2**

"Hey Jess? Could I talk to you for a second?" Luke said switching the diner sign to close

"What?"

"I... I talked to Taylor today..." he started

"Oh, boy... I was here all day... I didn't kill any cats or anything..."

"Of course you didn't... did you?" he looked at him "I talked to Taylor, and he mentioned Andrew's book store..."

"I'm not gonna work for Andrew, I got a job thank you and I'm leaving tomorrow..."

"I know you're leaving, and it's not what you think, I mean Andrew is retiring and they're looking for some one to run the store..."

"Why would I wanna stay here anyway, no one here likes me..."

"come on, I like you, you're family, and Rory likes you... and every one here knows you've changed, I mean you're not a kid anymore... and it's a book store, you'll have all day to sit and read books and get a paycheck... its perfect for you... don't you think?"

"I don't know..."

"Think about it... and let me know... and you have an apartment here so you don't have to pay rent..."

"I'll think about it..." he closed his book

"Good"

"I gotta go..." Jess said after a long pause

"Yeah me too, or Rory would call 911, I'm already late..."

"Tell her I said hi..."

"You wanna come for a drink, spend some time with us?" Luke offered

"No... I gotta be somewhere..."

"Sure, maybe if you decide to stay we'll get together..."

"Yeah, maybe"

"Night Jess"

"See ya..."

He waited till Luke was long gone and started walking to Lorelai's house, he hid in the bushes when he heard her talking to some one

"I'll call you tomorrow"

"I'll be waiting"

"Good night"

"Night David" he kissed her shortly and left, she watched him drive away and turned to walk inside

"Hey" he said and she jumped

"Jess... you scared me, what are you doing here?"

"Just taking a walk" he stopped in front of the porch steps and looked at her

"Taking a walk ha..." she said doubtfully

"It's a nice night... so who was...?"

"David... my husband..."

"Didn't know you were married..."

"Well now you know"

"I guess..."

"Good night Jess" she turned to go inside

"They offered me a job here..."

"A job?" she turned back to face him

"Yeah, Andrew is retiring..."

"And...?" she said like she didn't care

"I don't know... what do you think?"

"Me... I don't care what you do..."

"Still..."

"Go home Jess, good night" she turned and started walking, he climbed the stairs and grabbed her arm

"Lorelai..." he whispered and sent his hands to her stomach

"Don't do this Jess"

"I know you want to..." he pushed the door and she went inside with him still holding her from behind, he closed it and she turned around

"We can't do this..."

"sure we can" he leaned in and their lips met, she closed her eyes as did he and they just stood there kissing for a while, his hands on her waist, hers gently gripping his hair, their tongues crashed against each others and the sound of pleasure escaped Lorelai's throat begging his tongue to keep the sensation it caused in her mouth

He pulled back for air and looked at her, his hands started moving to the hem of her shirt

"Jess, we can't do this... stop please..." she grabbed his hands

"Why not?" he smiled

"Cause you're a kid... and I'm married..."

"Then why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know..."

"Sure you do... you want me... admit it..."

"I will not..." he kissed her again more passionate this time and more aggressively, she gave in and led him to the couch, still kissing, they sat down and he pulled her shirt over her head and threw it aside

She leaned back and he started kissing her stomach moving up to her chest, he was on top of her now and she felt his arousal as he jerked against her and cried out "oh..." when he grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed it gently while kissing her sensitive neck

"Jess please, this is wrong..." _oh, God... make him stop_

"Lorelai" he whispered in her ear and met her lips again, she didn't push him away, she parted her lips and their tongues moved slowly around each other making them moan

His body was pressed hard against hers, all his weight was on her, but she liked it, it felt good and she wanted more, she slipped her hands under his shirt and he pulled back from her lips to take it off

Her fingers traveled from his chest all the way down to his jeans and he helped her undo the button and zipper he kissed her again and then the phone rang pulling them back to reality

"Halo" she answered

"Mom, what's wrong, why are you breathing so heavily?"

"Oh, Rory, its nothing, I was outside saying good night to David and I heard the phone so I ran to pick up, something wrong?"

"No just calling to say hi, Luke is taking a shower so I thought I'd give you a call"

"So how is everything?" she asked Rory while putting her shirt on

"Good, very good actually..."

"Good, that's good..." he leaned in and started sucking on her neck, she choked and tried to push him away

"How is David?"

"Good, he's good" he was still kissing her neck and she couldn't concentrate

"Mom? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah honey, I'm just tired..."she said letting him slip his fingers under her shirt

"Ok, I won't bug you, talk to you tomorrow..."

"Ok honey... bye" she hung up and yelled "are you crazy?"

"Amm... why?"

"Listen to me... you gotta go..."

"Why is that?"

"This is wrong Jess, we can't..."

"Sure we can, tell me you didn't have fun just now..."

"That's not the point Jess, what will people say..."

"No one has to know..."

"You want to keep a secret in stars hollow...?"

"Everyone here thinks we can't stand each other... it's gonna be easy..."

"I'm married Jess..."

"Yeah... you sure are acting like you're married..."

"Get out Jess..." she was angry now

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that..."

"I don't care..."

"Lorelai, this wasn't just a kiss, there is something here..."

"I can't Jess"

"Come on, you wanna tell me you didn't feel anything... kissing like that... I don't think so..."

"It doesn't matter what I feel or how I kiss... we can't..."

"Fine... I'm outta here..."

He got up and put his shirt on, she didn't look at him "see you around" he said and walked out the door.

_Oh, crap... how did this happened... am I having an affair? No, I don't think so, I told him to leave and he did... and he's leaving tomorrow so that's good... I got to stop thinking about him... what is wrong with me... I can't do this... I'm an adult... and I have David and I can't be with Jess, I mean we can't stand each other... I can't believe I let him take my shirt off... and if it wasn't for Rory God knows what might've happened... he helped me open his jeans... God, what am I sick, was I really going to have sex with Jess? Jess? Jess Mariano_ _...? Gross... not so gross though... he sure knows where to put his hands and how to work them... ok stop it... right now... he's leaving and you'll forget this –thing- ever happen... going to bed now... to sleep and not dream about certain guys... don't dare say his name Lorelai... just go to sleep, everything will be alright tomorrow... _

* * *

How is it so far, small doses I know.

It's the beginning it'll get better.

How will she react when she finds out he's staying?

Review, please. And **thank you so much for reading.**

* * *


	3. he's back already?

* * *

Disclaimer: A.S.P owns all the characters I'm using for this fiction.

**

* * *

**

**PART 3**

"Hello Lucas" she said smiling her way to the counter

"Hey"

"I had a great day today... on my way to see my beautiful daughter actually... something you wanna send her?"

"You mean beside a headache that won't go away till next week?" he smiled

"If you mean what I think you mean then watch out mister..."

"Just try not to harass her too much, she's not in shape for your crazy energy..."

"Be nice..."

"Fine, if you're already here let me make her something quick for dinner..."

"Ok... make me a burger while you're at it, and some fries..."

"Coming right up"

She sat there waiting for the food till he came out and asked "did Jess leave yet?"

"You two are quite the love bids aren't you...?"

"Did he?"

"Yes... and when is it gonna stop ha... I mean you're gonna have to deal with him, he's a good friend of Rory's and my nephew which means you're gonna see a lot of each other..."

"No we're not, you just said he left..."

"But he's coming back, he talked to Taylor and he accepted the job they offered him, he's gonna run the book store, Andrew is retiring..."

"What?" she asked shocked, her heart missed a bit

"Yeah, so you have to be nice to each other, I mean seriously it's been ages... cant you just try to suck it up..."

"Just give me the food will you, I gotta go"

"Here, tell her I'll be a little late tonight"

"Fine"

_shit... _she thought walking out of the diner _why is he staying... damn him... what am I gonna do now, I mean I had a serious make out session with him on my couch... several make out sessions actually... crap... I have to get a grip... its just Jess... yeah, just Jess, just the guy I keep having flashbacks of his hand on my breast... and under my skirt... and under my shirt... and... shut up... stop it... no more thoughts... and why am I sitting in my car talking to myself while the food's getting cold...? Ok, just stop talking and start driving..._

She did and when she arrived at Rory's she found her on the couch watching TV

"Hey kid, Luke what that cute husband of yours sent you..."

"Don't call him cute... he doesn't like it..."

"He's not here, I won't tell if you won't..."

She placed their food on the table and they started eating

"Oh, did you here that Jess is moving back...?"

"Yeah..."

_Oh, God now she's gonna talk about him... what is he some kind of a God? Far from it... I can't believe he had the nerve to come to my house last night and do those things he did... jeez, look at me... I freaking out... I'm having dirty thoughts about a kid... well we did agree that he's no kid, not anymore... and he's coming back... what's going to happen now... nothing, just relax, everything will be fine as long as you're not alone with him..._

All this time Rory talked but she didn't here a ward she said

"Mom? Mom... snap out of it..."

"What? Did you say something ...?"

"Where were you just now?"

"Just thinking... so how was your day?"

"Fine, it was fine..."

"Good, are you feeling ok?"

"Yes, I'm great..."

"Good... listen, do you mind if I go now? I'm really tired..."

"Sure mom, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok, just tired..."

"Ok, so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course you will"

"Ok"

"Good night honey"

"Night mom"

_jeez...that was freaky... _she thought on her way home _hope she didn't catch what's going on here... she's smart, what if she finds out... I'll die of embarrassment... she won't because there's nothing to find out... just relax... _

The next evening she walked in the diner which was empty besides mister flannel at the counter

"Luke..."

"Lorelai hey, where were you this morning?"

"I was late for work..."

"Ok, what will you have?"

"Coffee"

"To go?"

"Trying to get rid of me?"

"No, aren't you going to see Rory?"

"No, not tonight..."

"Good call, Jess is there..."

"The little punk is back already...?"

"He's not a punk, he's a good guy, I thought we talked about this..."

"You talked..."

"Fine, here's your coffee"

"Thank you Lucas... so, aren't you worried that he's there alone with Rory?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked smiling

"You know, Jess and Rory... Rory and Jess..."

"You're crazy..."

"Am I...? They do have a history..."

"Yes I know... but I'm not worried..."

"Fine Lucas..." she smiled wickedly and tried to hide it

"Stop..."

"You're worried..."

"I am not... I trust Rory..."

"Me too, it's that punk I don't trust..."

"Stop that" she laughed at him and teased him till they heard the bell

"Jess, back so soon?" Luke asked and Lorelai didn't move

_Oh, boy... here we go, don't look unless you have too..._

"She was tired... I didn't wanna bother her too much"

"Oh, ok" Luke answered and asked "are you hungry?"

"No, I already ate" he said and walked up to his apartment

"Charming..." she said and looked at Luke looking at her "what?"

"Nothing, grow up will you..."

"I don't want too... I don't like him..."

"Fine..."

"Fine" she mocked him and sipped her coffee

"I gotta go in the kitchen" he said leaving her alone

_he's back already..._ her mind wondered _how can he be back so soon, damn... please don't let him come down now that I'm alone here _of course that didn't help and a minute later he walked in looking at her, realizing they are alone with the diner being empty and Luke in the kitchen wrapping things up

He didn't speak, just poured him self a cup of coffee and stood in front of her on the other side of the counter reading a book

_god... _she looked down and to the side and anywhere but at him _is he doing that on purpose... its just like him to drive people crazy and annoy them with his presence... its like he's mocking me by standing right in my face... _she sighed

"Something wrong?" he asked raising his eyes from the book

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know..."

"I know what you're doing..."

"What is that exactly?"

"It's not going to work..."

"Whatever..."

"No blood shed yet? You're getting softer...?" Luke said coming out of the kitchen

"Jess, you mind staying here, I gotta go get something for the car..."

"Gladly..." he smiled at Lorelai

_Oh jeez... just what I need, to be alone with that punk... look at him staring at me like a little devil... I have to get out of here_

"Ok, gotta go..." she started walking to the door when he went after her and blocked her access to the door

"Move Jess..." _just what I was afraid of... don't give in Lorelai, you can't do this..._

"I cant, you're gonna have to walk past me..."

"Fine" she tried to go to the left but he didn't let her

"Jess, move now" _god... where is Luke... please..._

"What's wrong?" he asked stepping closer

"Why are you doing this?" she asked back looking for an answer in his eyes

"Don't know what you're talking about"

"let me go Jess..." _god I cant do this anymore... why is he looking at me like that... like he's undressing me in his mind... probably because you've been undressing him in your mind for the past 10 minutes... _

He moved aside and gestured to the door, when she passed him he grabbed her arm, her knees weakened when she felt his warm hand on her skin, like burning

"Good night Lorelai" _I have to kiss her, kiss her you cowered..._

"Good night" _he has got to stop touching me like that..._

He let go of her hand and she was out of there, she drove home as fast as she could and went straight to take a shower

After the shower, she came down to the living room in her bathrobe and sat on the couch

She turned the TV on but just stared at her _I'm in like the biggest trouble possibly since I found out I was pregnant with Rory... I cant deal with this constant need to be around him... this has to stop... the thoughts, the daydreaming, the flashbacks I keep getting every time some one is touching me... why him... damn... one day I wake up and I'm attracted to Jess... _the phone rang and the machine picked up, no one was on the other side of the line

The phone rang again, and again no one talked to the machine, the third time she was pissed and curious so she picked up

"Halo"

"3 time's a charm"

"What do you want?"

"Why so hostile..."

"Why are you doing this...?"

"You know why..."

"No... tell me..."

"Can I come over?"

"Are you sick?"

"What?"

"Sick, psycho... hallucinating? No, you can't come over Jess... not now, not ever..."

"I don't understand why you're so afraid..."

"I'm not afraid Jess, I'm realistic..."

"How is that for a reality check... you want me... I know, I can tell"

"You need help..."

"I'm coming over..."

"No you're not Jess"

"Be there in five"

"I'm not letting you in..."

"We'll see about that..."

"Jess, don't do this..."

"Bye" and he hung up

_shit... shit... shit... what now... you just had to answer the phone didn't you... you knew it was him but you answered it any way... great, he's gonna be here any minute now and you're naked... it doesn't matter cause you're not letting him in... you hear me... you're not..._

The knock on the door was light, several light knocks each pounding hard against her heart

_What am I gonna do now_

__

* * *

Hope you like it...

So what do you think should happen, I got a few ideas but I think they shouldn't sleep with each other yet.

Review and tell me what you think.

Thank you again, so much, for reading and reviewing.

Till next time...

Have a pink day

* * *


	4. I need time

* * *

Disclaimer: A.S.P owns all the characters I'm using for this fiction.

**

* * *

**

**PART 4**

Every step she took towards the door was like eternity for her, shivers ran up her spine, she didn't know what to do, she knew that if she'll look into his eyes she could never resist him

The knocking stopped, she didn't move "I know you can hear me, open up" she didn't answer, she wasn't scared of him, she was just scared of what she might do if she let him in "come on Lorelai, open the door, this is stupid" her hand reached the door knob, her mind screaming for her to run up to her room, her body forces her to turn the knob and the door finely opens

"You have to go" she said through the half open door

"Let me in, why are you so scared, I'm not gonna hurt you"

"Go home, I don't want Babette to wake up and fine you here"

"She wont if you'd let me in already, come on its cold"

"Do you promise to keep your hands to your self if I let you in?"

"I'll try..."

"Jess..."

"Fine, I promise"

She let him in and locked the door

"See, that wasn't so hard..."

"What do you want...?"

"Actually, I came to talk, I figured we did other things... if you know what I mean but we haven't really talked so... lets talk..." he said sitting down on the couch

"Talk?" she looked at him with questioning eyes

"Yeah... how about that J.Lo ha, 5 husbands ha... she's on her way to break Elizabeth Taylor's record ha..."

"This is so not funny Jess... do you really think I can sit here and have a conversation with you?"

"I know it sounds crazy... but hey we did some crazy things didn't we..."

"You need to leave..." she got up

"Sit down for a minute, I need to ask you something"

"What is it...?" she asked still standing

"Did it really mean nothing to you...?"

"Jess"

"I need to know..."

"It meant nothing, I'm sorry it happened, it shouldn't have..."

"Fine" he said like he had given up

"What?" Lorelai asked

"I said fine, if this is how you feel... I'm outta here..."

He got up and started walking to the door, she followed him to lock it and he stopped at the door step turning to look at her

"Jess?" she whispered as he sent his hand to her cheek, she closed her eyes, the warm feeling sent her to a point where she couldn't resist him anymore, she moved closer and he guided her lips to his, she pinned him to the wall gently with her body pressed against his

his hands moved to her waist, hers to his hair and his rear, he moaned and started moving pushing her against the wall behind her, his hand moved to her shoulder and he slid her robe down to kiss it, allowing his warm tongue travel the curves of her neck, she pulled him up to meet her for a hot wet kiss full of passion she kept locked inside

he needed more, she didn't seem to push him away he thought, he sent his hands to her waist and started untying her robe slowly, she had only panties underneath and he was going too fast she thought, she put her hands on his and pulled back

"Jess, please... don't... its too fast..." he kissed her again and tried to untie her robe again

"Jess..." she tried in his lips and he pulled back

"Fine... I gotta go..."

"Jess, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, it's late, I'm tired..."

"Jess... what's going on?"

"You, that's what's going on, you tell me it was all a mistake and then you kiss me like that and then you ask me to slow down..."

"So...?"

"So... I'll tell you what so... I don't know what you're thinking, I mean one minute you call me a punk and in the next you're all over me and then you tell me to leave and now you want me to stay... what's gonna happen next... tell me cause I cant figure you out..."

"I don't know what you want to hear Jess, I'm married..."

"My turn to say, so...?"

"So... you're right, I'm confused... very, and I don't know how to deal with this... feelings... I mean look at us, you're a kid... and I'm some one who couldn't stand you... and this is weird because I'm married and I think I want this but I don't know"

"I can't deal with this... and I couldn't stand you either, but here's a news flash people change... I've changed and if you don't see it then fine... I'm outta here... see ya around..."

"Jess..." she called after him but he didn't listen, he just left her standing there looking at him walking away angry and frustrated as he was.

The next evening Lorelai picked up dinner from Luke's and went to see her daughter.

She walked into Rory's apartment to find Jess (who else) sitting on the couch alone _jeez, why is this happening, and to me of all people... ok breathe..._

"Hey" he said flipping through a book

"Where's Rory?" she asked not looking at him putting the food on the table

"Taking a shower" _I have to get out of here _she thought

"Tell her I stopped by and brought dinner, I'll just call her later"

"Whatever"

She was just about to leave when Rory stepped out of the bathroom "hey mom, where are you going?"

"Amm, honey I'm tired..."

"No you're not, will you two please grow up... this is getting old"

"Look Rory, I gotta go, I'll talk to you tomorrow..." jess said standing up

"Come on Jess not you too" he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek before saying "I really have to go, call you tomorrow" and he left

"I don't like it that he's here when you're in the shower, I'm gonna talk to Luke about that..." Lorelai commented and took her cell phone out of her purse

"Mom, I'm begging you please stop acting like a baby... why do you hate him so much...?"

"Luke... yeah Lorelai... how are you... no the food is fine... I need to talk to you... yeah now when did you think... it's about your nephew... I don't like it that he's spending so much time with Rory... I think you should keep an eye on him if you want a wife... I'm serious Luke... don't dare hang up on me... he hung up on me..." she said to Rory

"Mom, grow up..."

"Fine... don't listen..."

They sat down to eat with Rory laughing at her mother about how Luke hung up on her and after Luke arrived, Lorelai left

"Hey" a voice said from behind her when she was getting in her car

"Jeez... don't sneak up on me Jess..."

"Sorry... how's it going?"

"I need my breathing back first..."

"Sorry about that, I've been waiting here for like 2 hours..."

"Still smoking ha... so, How are you?"

"Fine, fine"

"I mean after last night... you left pretty mad..."

"I'm fine now"

"You want me to drive you to Luke's?"

"No, it's just around the corner..."

"Ok"

"Hey, do you wanna have dinner sometime?"

"Dinner?"

"Yeah, you know, eat in the evening..."

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"We could eat in Litchfield...?"

"Oh..."

"You don't want too, that's fine, I just thought I'd ask, nothing to loose..."

"I need more time Jess..."

"I'm not asking you to marry me, its just dinner..."

"Still..."

"Fine"

"You're upset..."

"No, I'm fine..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, goodnight Lorelai"

"Night jess"

_I need to stop doing that... I have David... then how come all I want is to feel those hands on me... god what hands he has... maybe I could call him now, tell him to come over, I cant wait any longer, I have to see him... Christ, I'm acting like a teenager... but I want him... I can't help it... don't call him, just take your time with this, you don't have to decide tonight..._

She closed her eyes, in her bed where she was, all alone, thinking of him and fell asleep

* * *

So what do you think

Review and tell me, I have some ideas but I'd like to hear yours.

Thanks for rading.


	5. OK, thats it

* * *

Disclaimer: A.S.P owns all the characters I'm using for this fiction.

**

* * *

**

**P****ART 5**

_It's been a week _she thought _where could he be... and why isn't he bugging me and calling me and trying to annoy me...?_

"Mom, we're gonna be late..." Rory said impatient

"The stupid festival is gonna still be there..."

"Am I wrong or am I wrong? Isn't this Luke's line?"

"Yeah... maybe his attitude is rubbing of on me..."

"Yeah... if I had known better I would think you're having an affair... you're getting a little grumpy lately..."

"Let's go..."

"Maybe you are having an affair..."

"Rory..."

"Not with Luke... with some one else... hey did you and David brake up? Is that why you're like this...?"

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Did you?"

"No"

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"Fine..."

"Here we are, I need coffee, see ya later..."

"Get me some tea will you..."

"Sure"

"Luuuuuke... I need coffee and I need my love for festivals back... it's gone..."

"What do you mean gone...?"

"Gone... I hate today..."

"Yeah, I noticed that you're getting grumpy lately..."

"What you and Rory both... give me a brake... and tea for your beloved wife..."

"So, what's with the rotten mood...?"

"No reason..."

"Yeah right..."

"Hey" Jess said to Luke coming from his apartment, a nice looking blond following him

"Hey, going to the festival...?"

"No, I was on my brake, I'm going to the store now"

"Ok... here you go" he said to Lorelai handing her two to go cups

"thanks Luke, later..."_ what, he has a girlfriend now... _she thought on her way to where Rory was sitting, surprised to see Jess and his little blond with her _just what I need... ok no need to loose it just stay calm..._

"Hey" said to Rory handing her the tea

"Thanks"

"Mom, this is Susie" Rory introduced Jess's new girlfriend

"Nice to meet you"

"We gotta go" Jess said taking Susie's hand

"See ya tonight... don't forget my book..."

"I won't, bye Rory..."

"Bye... so what do you wanna do?"

"Go home..."

"Mom... come on let's have fun..."

"yeah... lets..." she said pouting _what's wrong with me, I'm suppose to be glad that he has a girlfriend... he wont be bugging me any more... then why does it feel like shit... no... am I jealous? I can't be jealous... I'm not jealous... ok stop saying the word jealous... I'm not... why would I be... _she walked around with Rory while thoughts running in her head when she saw Jess and Susie kissing outside the book store _oh, god, does he have to do this in front of every one in town? Changed... yeah right... he's still the same annoying little punk..._ "Look Rory, I'm not feeling well, I gotte go..."

"Are you ok?"

"I don't know, I just need to rest..."

"I'm gonna call you tonight, see how you feel..."

"Sorry hon, bye..."

"Bye mom"

In the evening she watched TV but couldn't concentrate all she could see is Jess kissing his girlfriend _why is this bothering me so much... _and then a knock on her door pulled her away from her thoughts, she went to the door surprised to find Jess standing there

"Hey" he said smiling

"What are you smiling about?"

"Rory said you weren't feeling good so I came to see how you're doing"

"I'm fine"

"Good"

"Something wrong?" she asked when he just stood there

"No"

"So... goodnight"

"Can I come in?"

"What for?" he didn't answer, pushed the door and walked inside "what are you doing?" she asked walking back

He locked the door and turned to look at her

"Jess" she said quietly when he pinned her to the wall and started kissing her neck, she moaned in pleasure as his hands found their way to her behind and he lifted her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her fingers through his hair

Their lips met and she was lost in his kiss, her mouth opened and she moaned to the feel of his tongue waltzing against hers in a slow passionate rhythm

He started moving towards the couch, still kissing her, exploding in her mouth, they fell on the couch with him on top of her, he moved to her neck again and she traveled her hands where ever they could go, his side, his back, his arms, his shoulders, his hair

she tugged his shirt up and he pulled back to take it off, he kissed her again sending his hands to her breast feeling them over her top, squeezing them gently, making her crazy, she pushed him to make room for her to sit down and take her shirt off, when she did he leaned in still sitting in front of her and kissed her slowly, she loved kissing him like that, slowly, passionately and wet

he started caressing the sides of her body and let his fingers go back to undo her bra, she didn't object, it was too late for her, she needed this, him, here like this, she felt better then she did in months, and she made him know she felt good with her moaning and pleading for him to keep moving those hands along her bare chest

she laid back on the couch inviting him to her with her eyes, he lowered his lips to her breasts and started kissing one while squeezing the other, his tongue circled her nipples making her cry his name in pleasure, in anticipation for the next shiver he's going to sent through her body

His hands found their way to the waistband of her pants, he slipped his hands under it and she stopped him sending her hands to his

"I can't do this, Jess..." she said then

"Don't do this Lorelai" he said still kissing her breasts

"Not here" she said right before his lips crashed on hers, they kept kissing for a while "Jess" she tried again

"Lorelai, shut up" he said finely pulling back from her lips to look at her

"Don't look at me like this"

"Do you know how nice you are when you shut up?"

"I get that a lot"

"Well then do something about that..." he said and kissed her again

"Look" she pushed him off "there's a very good possibility that I might regret doing this if you don't listen to me now..."

"What?" he said sitting down

"Come" she smiled shyly and took his hand, he got up and followed her holding her from behind, moving her hair over her shoulder, kissing her rear

They walked up the stairs to her room and he shut the door behind them with his leg, she turned around and he kissed her, more relaxed this time like he knew she wouldn't ask him to leave anymore

she reached the waistband of his jeans after slowly moving her soft hands along his chest to unbuckle his belt, he helped her undo the zipper and slid his jeans down, she sat on the bed and moved back he climbed on top of her slowly pulling her down to rest her head on the pillows, he leaned on his forearms with one leg between her legs brushing it against her sex, she arched her back and closed her eyes

His hand found its way to her stomach then the trail between her breasts and her neck then her cheek, she just laid there enjoying his scent, his hand, his tenderness, he gently moved her head to the side to have better access to her sensitive neck, the sounds she made when he sucked on it drew him back to her lips

she felt she could just stay here and kiss him for ever, he broke from her lips and went downwards to her chest and then her stomach, slowly he began pulling her pants down all the way and tossed them aside, she rolled on her stomach, her face to him but eyes still shut, as a sign that she wanted to feel his hands anywhere they could go, he laid next to her caressing her back gently, kissing it all the way down to her lower back and up to her shoulders and rear

He took a group of hair from her face and moved it behind her ear, she opened her eyes and looked at him

"Hey" he smiled

"Hey"

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Surprisingly yes... but I'm cold..."

He covered them with a blanket and she rolled on her side to kiss him

"Didn't know you were so experienced..." she said pulling back

"Why experienced?"

"I don't know... the kissing and the making sure I'm ok even though I'm not some virgin... and the fact that you don't rush the sex part... the whole scene, you're patient, normally, so I've heard, when you have sex with an older woman you want to impress her with your performance so you jump straight to the sex part..."

"So you've heard ha..." he smiled and kissed her

"Yes... I never had sex with a kid..."

"I'm not a kid..."

"Yeah, I figured that..."

He kissed her again and she sat up "what's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing, just taking care of something" she slid her panties of and threw them on the floor, he sat up and did the same

she kissed him again, slowly, taking her time, loving every little shiver his tongue send through her body, her hand on his cheek, his on her thigh, she started pulling him down to lie on top of her, they kept kissing when she wrapped her legs around his waist, he took it as a sign and when he entered her she closed her eyes and held on to him while he moved slowly against her body thrusting in and out

the pace increased and so did their moaning and grunting, she cried his name and he kissed her from screaming louder, she couldn't stop, the faster he went and the deeper and harder he thrust, she had to scream he knew it, she broke from his lips and with his final thrust she moaned loudly when she reached her peak feeling him coming inside of her

he collapsed on top of her trying to catch his breath, she rubbed his back gently, up and down, enjoying the feel of his weight, he lifted his head to look at her, she smiled and kissed him, he rolled off on his side and looked at her, she did the same and they started kissing again for a while till they couldn't breathe

"You're good at this..." she said kissing him again

"Are you giving me a compliment?" he trailed his fingers along her side, up and down

"Sounds like it" she smiled and kissed him

"You're getting soft..." he said pulling her leg up and she wrapped it around his thigh

"I am not, I still think you're a punk..."

"Thanks... now its sounds better..."

"So can I ask you something?"

"Please don't say coffee..." he said caressing her thigh

"Actually that was my next request..."

"Forget it..."

"Fine... so can I?"

"Sure ask away..."

"What's the deal with Rory?"

"What?"

"Rory... you're spending a lot of time with her... what's with that?"

"Are you jealous?"

"Hardly... I'm just worried, she's happy, I don't want you to mess that up for her..."

"What..." he moved back and she took her leg off of him

"Do you have feelings for her?"

"I can't believe this..."

"Tell me..."

"I'm so stupid..." he said getting out of bed

"Jess?" he started getting dressed

"What...? You really don't know what you just said do you?"

"What did I say...? I asked you if you had feelings for her..."

"You think I'm gonna mess up her marriage... what is it gonna take..."

"Jess, come on, relax..."

"I can't believe I was so stupid..." he headed to the door

"Where are you going?"

"Far... far away from you..." and he left

'What the hell was that...' she asked herself aloud 'I can't believe this...'

* * *

I had to do it, I felt it was time for her to brake.

I need **your opinion** though, I wrote this scene where they have sex in the bathroom of a restaurant, I know... sounds crazy but I'm trying to make it look like the attraction is too strong for them to resist each other...

so anyway, do you think it's too much?

I'm afraid of violating the rules again... I don't want them to bend me from updating, it happened before and I hated waiting a week.

Tell me what you think, you know the site better then me.

Thanks for reading, **suggestions** would be **much appreciated. **

**Review, please, I love hearing what you have to say.**

**Till next time... **

* * *


	6. this is so much fun, maybe not

* * *

Disclaimer: A.S.P owns all the characters I'm using for this fiction.

* * *

**A.N: **the chapters so far take place only a few weeks after the wedding, Jane in not here yet, there are still 3 or four months for that.

Sorry its slow but I'm trying to built their relationship.

Don't worry about grandma Lorelai, she'll have a lot of quality time with Jane.

Didn't get any comments about the scene in the bathroom' so I'm postponing it for a while.

As soon as Lorelai realize she wants to be with Jess, it'll move faster.

* * *

**PART 6**

Lorelai didn't go to Luke's for 3 days, she couldn't face Jess, she only talked to Rory on the phone and tried to avoid going there.

On the forth day she couldn't do it anymore, she had to see him, find out why he left her the way he did, why he humiliated her, she walked into the book store but no one was there

"Anybody here?" she asked and heard laughing, jess came out the back adjusting his shirt and Susie came right after him _shit _she said to herself

"Can I help you?" he asked

"Amm..." she didn't know what to say, and to run away would be too weird

"I'm gonna go" Susie said kissing him

"Later" he said

"Yeah..." she answered and left

"You want something?"

"No... I think I'm gonna go"

He took a few books and went to put them in their place without a ward, she just stood there looking for wards and when he came back he asked "still here?"

"Why did you leave?"

"I don't want to talk about it..."

"Yeah... ok... bye..." she said confused and turned to leave

"What's it gonna take?"

"Ha?" she asked turning back to look at him

"What's it gonna take for you to believe that I'm not who you think I am..."

"You try very hard to show me that you are..." she looked vulnerable

"How is that?"

"You push... and... and you annoy... and you bug me till you get me in bed and then you leave..."

"You know why I left..." he said angry

"Yeah... because you got what you wanted..."

"You are unbelievable..."

"I'm unbelievable... you humiliated me..."

"You acted like it meant nothing to you..."

"How did I do that...?"

"What was that about Rory ha...?"

"It was only a question... I think I deserve to know..."

"Jeez..."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you still love her?"

"No... and don't give me that look... I wanted to be with you... you think I would sleep with you just to say hey I slept with an older woman..."

"That's what it said when you left... and I'm not even talking about that girlfriend of yours..."

"You're the one to talk... you're married..."

"Maybe it was a mistake coming here..." _this is so humiliating _she thought

"Yeah maybe..."

She turned to leave and he stopped her "I wanted to stay..."

"Then why didn't you?" she asked with her back to him, looking down

"It hurt... what you said, I felt like shit..."

"I just asked if you have feelings for her..."

"You thought I wanted to mess up her marriage..."

"I didn't mean it like that..." still she didn't turn

"Yeah you did... just like I messed her relationship with dean... it was a long time ago Lorelai... can't you let that go... I'm not the same person..."

"You keep saying that..."

"I'm not... I want you..."

She didn't answer

"I do... cant you see... the other night was really something..."

She turned to look at him

"I know it's crazy... we can still hate each other but I want to be with you..."

"I don't hate you... I think you're a punk but I don't hate you..."

"I'll let you call me a punk..."

"Sounds good..." she smiled

"Can I take you out to dinner tonight... I know the perfect place..."

"The perfect place ha..."

"Yes"

"Ok"

"It's in Litchfield ... there's this place, not far from the gas station..."

"I know it..."

"Meet you there at 7?"

"Ok"

"Can you come with me for a second? I wanna show you something..." he took her hand and she followed him to the back behind the books, he pinned her to the wall and kissed her, she lifted her leg to his thigh and pulled him close to her, his tongue slipped in and he sent his hand to her breasts, they stood there for a while kissing, pulling back only for air once in a while, enjoying the feel of their bodies so close

She pulled back and he smiled "you do that so well" she said kissing him again

"You're not so bad your self..." he replied

"Thanks... punk"

"So I'll see you tonight?"

"No death t-shirts..." she warned him

"Like mother like daughter..."

"Be nice..." Lorelai said pointing a finger at him

"It's a little hard..." he smiled at that

"Dirty..."

"Yeah, yeah... whatever..."

"Bye now..."

"Bye..."

She walked into the diner during lunch time, aside from 3 people no one was there

"The usual?" he asked cleaning the table she sat at

"Yeah..." she smiled

"What's with that smile...? I haven't seen it in a while..."

"Well you see it now..."

"Good..." he said and went to make her lunch

Jess walked in just as Luke came out of the kitchen with her food

"Hey" he said to Luke and didn't look at Lorelai

"Hey... you wanna eat?"

"Yeah... make me a burger or something" he said sitting at the counter

Lorelai started eating, her mind was busy reminding her how good Jess's hands felt on her body, she smiled imagining him kissing her

"Lorelai" Luke called and she woke up from her daydreaming

"Ha?"

"Boy... where were you?"

"Dreamland?" she asked smiling at him

"I'd say... so any pie today?"

"No..."

"Ok"

"Hey Luke... I need my gutters cleaned..."

"Oh... I don't think I have time... maybe Jess could do it..."

"Don't even go there..." Jess said not turning to look at them

"Come on... she pays good..."

"Don't care..."

"You two are something... grow up both of you... I'm sick of it..."

"So go throw up..." Jess said

"What?" Luke asked, no idea what he was talking about

"You said you're sick... go throw up..."

"Very funny..." Luke said and went back to the kitchen

"I thought it was funny" she said when Luke disappeared into the kitchen

"Couldn't care less what you think..." he said still with his back to her

"I bet..." she smiled

"Luke..." she called

"What?" he came out of the kitchen

"Your nephew is rude..."

"Maybe you deserve it..."

"Sure take his side... you all take his side... it's always my fault that we don't get along..."

"It kinda is..." Jess said

"Shut up..." she exclaimed

"Glad to" he answered getting up "I'm outta here..."

"Good, maybe I can eat now..."

"Then again maybe I'd stay..."

"Go Jess... I'm too tired to deal with you two..."

"Fine... enjoy your lunch..." he said walking out

"I will now..." she yelled after him

"When is it gonna stop... what are you a baby?"

"I don't like him..."

"Fine..." he said dismissing her and she smiled to herself behind his back thinking _this is so much fun, I like this game..._

He sat at a booth close to the entrance, he looked at his watch, it showed 7:15 pm _I can't believe she's doing this... I will never figure her out..._

"Hey there" he heard her voice and looked up

"Lorelai"

"What's with the face...? I know I'm late..."

"Its ok..." he said as she sat in front of him

"So what's up?" she asked twirling her hair

"Fine, good, how was your day?"

"Quite a show we put on today..." she smiled

"What show?" he teased her

"Luke wanted to kick me out after that..."

"You know why I left?"

"Why is that?" she smiled and brushed his hand that was on the table

"I almost chocked, I had to get out..."

"It was funny... how you told him to go throw up..."

"Yeah... so you want a beer or something?"

"Beer is great... nice place you found for us..."

"Yeah I stopped here on the way to the wedding... it's nice..." he said signaling to the waiter

"Why did you stop, afraid to come back to nut city...?"

"Yeah... something like that"

"So you were worried about facing Rory after so long...?"

"Don't start..."

"Why are you getting like this every time I mention her?"

"What can I get you" the waiter said suddenly

"2 beers for now" jess said avoiding Lorelai's eyes and the waiter left

"So, what now?" she asked feeling the tension

"I don't know..."

"Don't be upset... I won't ask you about it again"

"Good" the waiter brought their drinks and after a long silent she said "so what, is this what I came here for?"

"It's your fault..."

"Come on Jess, everything was good till I mentioned Rory, I wont talk about her, cant you just let it go... I'm sorry"

"Fine"

"Yeah fine... maybe this wasn't such a good idea..."

"Maybe..."

She thought for a moment and moved to sit next to him

"What are..." he tried but she kissed him forcefully before he could finish the question

"Hey" she said when she broke from his lips

"Hey"

"Can we start over?"

"you'll have to try harder..." he said and she leaned in to kiss him again, slowly this time, her tongue brushing his lower lip, he welcomed her in and sent his hand to her thigh and under her skirt, she felt the heat taking over her body making her moan in his mouth, he pulled back for air and said "I'm sorry"

"So, are we good?"

"I don't love her..."

"Good to know..."

"And even if I did... I would never mess this up for her, she's very happy..."

"I know she's happy..."

"What about you? Do you still love Luke?"

"No" she answered and avoided his searching eyes

"Lorelai..."

"It's complicated..."

"Tell me about it..."

She told him everything about how Luke and Rory started and about how she was jealous, how Rory stepped a side for her

"That's why David and I are separated"

"Why didn't it work out with you and Luke?"

"Oh... he bought Jane Eyre..." she smiled

"What?"

"Yeah... the book..."

"I know Jane Eyre thank you very much..."

"When they were together apparently Rory told him how she felt he was her Rochester, so when she left he missed her and bought the book"

"Wow..."

"A big wow... he read it..."

"Wow... he's so dead for that one"

"No, no, no... you can't tell him... they'll know I told you and then they'll know something is up because how come I'm having conversations with you..."

"Yeah you're right..."

"Good boy..."

"Don't call me that..."

"Fine... so, as much as I'm good with the talking part I'm also very good with the eating part..."

"Fine..." he said calling the waiter

They ordered and she told him the rest of the story about Rory's pregnancy and Emily's reaction, they laughed a lot and after they finished eating he paid and they left

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked pulling her close to him

"I don't know"

"I want to..." his hands slid to her behind and he caressed it gently

"I know you do..." she said traveling her hands along his arms

"So..." he kissed her softly

"I don't know..."

"Come on Lorelai..."

"Maybe you should come to Rory's tomorrow, I'll be there..."

"I don't want to be with you when Rory's there..."

"How are we supposed to do that...?"

"I could come clean your gutters..."

"Right, ok come tomorrow, I'll see you after work..."

"Ok"

"Oh... shit... I'm meeting David tomorrow..."

"What?" he pulled back from her

"Yeah..."

"You know what..." he said walking to his car "maybe you should find some one else to deal with the gutters..."

"Jess..."

He turned to look at her "look I want to be with you, but I can't when you're with him... I know it's probably too much to ask but I can't do this... so I'm sorry, I hope you'll be happy with him"

"Jess, wait..." she walked towards him "why are you doing this?"

"I'm sorry, Lor... I can't..."

"So what now?"

"Nothing... we can go back to hating each other... that worked well"

"I'm sorry Jess..."

"Its ok, I know it's hard to give everything up... I should've never assumed that you'd walk away from your husband for me... it's my fault... I gotta go..." he got into his car and drove away

"Shit..." she stood there, she couldn't move, she had fun tonight and didn't think it could end up so bad

She drove home, thinking of her little punk wishing there was an easy solution for this.

* * *

She has to make up her mind.

We all know what it'll be, after all it's the purpose of this fic.

Tell me what you think.

And **thanks **again for your **help and reviews**.

* * *


	7. finely, it begins

* * *

Disclaimer: A.S.P owns all the characters I'm using for this fiction.

**

* * *

**

**PART 7**

_You have to do it Lorelai... you just have to... but how can I give this up, how do I know it will work out with him... I don't, but do I dare take that risk... do I? I can't believe this... how could this have happened...? Me and my stupid offers... I had to offer my couch and now I can even go one day without imagining his hands all over my body... I have to do it... if I don't I'll go mad I know... if I walk away from this I will never forgive myself... I cant just not be with him... wait a minute, this is crazy, its only Jess... yeah, only Jess... only the guy I had sex with and let him touch me in all those places no one even comes near... and it felt so good... the way he works those hands... oh my god what am I going to do... how do I tell David that I'm leaving him... I have to... for my own sanity... if I see him and I can't touch him I'll go crazy... I have to do it... ok here we go..._

She arrived at his apartment at exactly 7 pm but she couldn't go in, she stood there in front of his door her heart pounding, then she knocked and waited

"Hey, come on in" he said smiling kissing her softly

"Hey"

"So how are you?" he asked closing the door behind them

"I'm fine"

"You don't look fine, are you feeling alright?"

"Actually no..." she sat down "I need to talk to you, why don't you sit down for a minute"

He sat down searching her eyes, she looked down, couldn't face him "this isn't working" she said suddenly

"What are you talking about Lorelai?"

"I'm sorry, I tried... but I can't... I don't know what to say... don't ask me to explain, please, because I cant... all I can say is that it's not fair to you to keep this going..."

"What's wrong? Everything was going so great... is it someone else?"

"David please... don't make this harder then it already is..."

"I wanna know why"

"I can't say..."

"Is there someone else...? That's all I want to know"

"Yes" she started crying

"I can't believe this... so do you think you're in love with him too...?"

"I'm not in love with him"

"You're throwing this away for some one you're not in love with?"

"I have to David... you don't understand"

"Try me..."

"I can't... I just, I need to do this... I don't know where it takes me but I know that if I don't try I will never forgive myself..."

"You have to leave"

"David..."

"Lorelai please..."

She knew she was hurting him, and lately she's been doing that a lot but what could she do, she could not just go against her heart and desires, she needed to be with Jess, she had to be with Jess. She got up and walked towards the door, she didn't look back and walked to her car still crying.

She must've been driving for 3 hours before she arrived at the diner, stars hollow was asleep, the lights in his apartment were on, she was still in her car, still crying but not has hard as before

She reached for her cell phone and dialed

"Halo" said the voice she longed to hear

"Hey it's me" she answered her voice shaking

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" he could hear in her voice that something was wrong

"No and everything"

"What?" he asked confused

"No I'm not alright and everything is wrong..."

"Oh... where are you?"

"Down here"

"I'm coming..." he hung up and she walked to the diner door to meet him

"Come in" he gestured and after she went inside he locked the door and they went upstairs

"Sit down, you want something to drink?"

"Coffee would be great..."

"Sure, I just made some for me and..."

"You're expecting some one?" she asked sniffing her nose "I'm sorry maybe I should go" she added and got up

"No, stay, don't worry about it, I was alone, I was gonna look for company but you're here so... sit down..." he handed her a mug and sat next to her "what's wrong?"

"I broke up with David"

"What?" he asked meeting her gaze

"Yes"

"Why? I thought..."

"I thought so too but I couldn't..."

"Lorelai?"

"I can't stay away... I go crazy when you're not around and it's weird because I'm not supposed to feel this way about you of all people..."

"I go crazy too... when you're not around... and to answer your question that's why I hang out with Rory because I hope you'd be there..."

"How did this happen anyway... we're supposed to hate each other..."

"No we don't..." he smiled and wiped the remains of her tears away

"I don't know where it takes us"

"Shhh" he took the mug from her hands and put it on the table

"I just know that it's crazy to deny what's going on here"

"I agree" he smiled

"I'm afraid, Jess"

"Its ok, don't be"

"I'm not use to have this need inside, this feeling of hopelessness when you don't touch me... this is embarrassing"

"Its not... and we should just make sure I touch you has much as possible..."

"I'm the grown up here, this is crazy, I should be the one to calm you down"

"It's natural for you to have doubts Lorelai, I understand, it just hit me last night... I couldn't just ask you to walk away from everything to be with some one your daughters age"

"How is this going to work? I mean, as much as we both want this we still can go an hour without fighting"

"That's the fun in it, we can always make up" he smiled

"I love it when you look at me like this"

he smiled and leaned in to kiss her, slowly and gently, letting her feel how he missed her and how he wants her, her hands moved to his cheeks, warm and tender, his found their way to her jacket and slowly pulled it down his hands brushing against her arms

Her jacket was gone, they were still kissing when he slid his hands under her thigh and pulled her to lie on the couch, she drew him to her and he positioned him self on top of her

Her hands traveled his back and slipped under his shirt, he was still kissing her when she pulled back suddenly

"Can we please move to somewhere more comfortable?"

"Sure" he sat and she got up

"are you coming?" she was standing in front of him and he pulled her close, his hands moved from her thighs up to her waist, his soft touch sent shivers through her body. His lips made contact with her bare stomach while his hands caressed her behind, she arched her head up and closed her eyes enjoying his warm tongue on her skin

She ran her hands through his hair and moaned his name. He pulled her shirt up and traveled his tongue upwards to her breasts squeezing them gently freeing a low moan from her throat

She took her shirt off and smiled at him, she didn't need to ask, he knew what she wanted, what she needed, he kept caressing her body and she leaned down to meet his lips again for a hungry kiss, wet lips tongues battling

They took their time, kissing, feeling each others hands roaming. His hands found their way to her waistband and he undid her pants, she smiled through the kiss and bit his lower lip softly

She kneeled in front of him "hey" she said meeting his eyes "hey back" he answered and she pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside. He leaned back against the couch inviting her hands to his stomach. Her soft fingers traveled his stomach and chest and she leaned in to kiss his bare upper body, slowly, listening to his breathing and his moans

she then undid his jeans and pulled it down, she felt his body shiver when her lips made contact with his navel and headed downwards but before she reached her destination he pulled her up to his lips "are you afraid?" she asked through the kiss "no" he answered "why did you pull me up?" she asked again after pulling back "we'll have plenty of opportunities for you to do this but right now I think the little guy is ok..." he smiled. She got up and pulled him up with her

He stepped out of his jeans and turned her around so that her back was to him. He undid her bra and let his soft hands explore her stomach and breasts while she moved her hair out of his way and he kissed her shoulder, her rear and behind her ear. Her hand moved to the back of his head, making sure he stays there kissing her letting his warm breath tickle her sensitive neck

They started walking towards the bed and his hand moved from her stomach down and under her panties "ohh... Jess..." she cried in pleasure and put her hand on his to keep that sensational feeling last as long as possible

they reached the bed and he took his hand out and up to her chest, she turned to look at him and kicked her heels, he rolled his eyes when it hit the TV she giggled and slid her pants down together with her panties "what are you waiting for?" she smiled and climbed on the bed covering her self with a blanket "after all we just did and you're cold... I'm insulted..." he said smiling and she answered "I'm cold because I'm naked..."

He got rid of his boxers and laid next to her, she moved closer to kiss him and he rolled her off on her back. She felt his arousal and drew him to lie on top of her still kissing him with hunger and desire

He made love to her several times that night because they just couldn't let go, all the passion and all those emotions broke loose when their bodies collided

She finely gave in to her feelings and desires

"So, are we ok?" he asked after kissing her deeply

"I think we are" she smiled and wrapped her leg around his thigh

"Good"

"Yeah, good... you know I can't stay here" she said playing with his fingers

"We're gonna have to do something about that" he kissed her again trying to persuade her to stay

"That's not going to work... we live it paparazzi town, we can't do sleepovers if we want to keep this hidden"

"I hate this town"

"So why did you stay?"

"Isn't it obvious...? I mean you're a smart woman..."

"Oh, stop it... you did not stay so you can seduce me..."

"You seduced me first..."

"You're right"

"Thank you"

"I have to go, it's late"

"Fine, but I'm coming for the gutters tomorrow..."

"Ohh, great idea..." she kissed him and rolled on top of him

After a while of just kissing she pulled back and said "ok I have to get out of here..."

He kissed her and rolled her so that he was on top now

"Now you're trapped"

"I noticed..."

"How about you leave in a while"

"Are you serious...?" she asked and he pulled her leg outwards "Jess..."

"Five minutes..."

"If I'm staying it better be more then five minutes, mister..."

"Thought you'd never ask"

* * *

Hope you like it. Tell me what you think.

Thanks for all the reviews, and your opinions, and for reading of course.

* * *


	8. Happy birthday, Sauron

* * *

Disclaimer: A.S.P owns all the characters I'm using for this fiction.

**A.N: **and the fun begins. Its going to be fun for a while how they try to hide their relationship by fighting.

**

* * *

**

**PART 8**

"What do you mean you broke up with David?" Rory asked demanding answers

"It just didn't work out" explained Lorelai doing her way to the kitchen for more coffee

"I thought it was going great, at least that's what you said"

"Well it wasn't"

"Why not?" Rory asked when Lorelai sat down

"Because I don't know, it just didn't"

"That's not a reason"

"Rory, honey, not every one has a Luke... it didn't work out, that's all, no big deal"

"It's a very big deal mom, when did this happen?"

"About two weeks ago"

"And now you're telling me"

"Yes"

"Is there some one else?"

"Amm...no"

"Why the hesitation?"

"No hesitation"

"Mom"

"What?"

"Is it Luke again? Please tell me its not"

"No! Are you crazy... no... Rory honey listen, when I'm ready to tell you'll be the first to know"

"So there is some one else"

"Sort of" she looked at her watch "oh, crap, I have to go"

"Where? We need to talk about this mom"

"No we don't I told you, when I'm ready to tell I will... don't push me ok... I'll tell you just not now. I have to go now"

"Ok, are you coming for dinner tonight?"

"I don't know"

"Mom we've been through this, Luke wants you here, you're part of this family and its Jess's birthday, Jess is Luke's family"

"Fine... I'll be here"

"Good. It's at 8 so don't be late"

"I won't, love you" she kissed her and left in a hurry

She arrived at the restaurant witch pretty much became their place and looked around. There he was, sitting there with his current book, reading, his leg on the edge of the sit hanging, his book on one hand while the other holding a bottle of beer

she looked at her watch, she was 20 minutes late _oh shit, he's going to kill me _she approached the booth and he caught her with his eye "I know I'm late, I'm sorry" she leaned down to kiss him and sat in front of him

"Don't worry about it"

She took a sip of his beer and said "happy birthday" placing a bag on the table

"Thanks" he replied and started opening the wrapped box

"Hope you like it, I didn't know what to get you so"

Inside the box laid a black shirt and beige pants, he smiled

"What?" she asked worried that he doesn't like it

"Don't like the way I dress?" he smiled

"No. I just don't know you that well and I didn't know what to get you, I thought a book would be nice but A. I don't know what you read and I can't ask Rory B. you work at a book store so it would've been dumb and C. I like to shop so"

"Its ok, I like it, I'm just messing with you... thanks" he leaned in and kissed her deeply

"So, we're having dinner with the happy couple tonight, are you up for it?"

"I gotta tell you, it sounds sick but I like pulling these scenes on them, plus you got so many good comebacks I can't keep up"

"Yeah, makes me look strong... should we order, I'm starving"

"Sure" he put the box back in the bag and put it aside "so, can I come over tonight?"

"I don't think so... I have to be in Hartford early in the morning and Babette is coming back tonight so she could smell something... I rather not"

"Oh, ok" he said and started reading the menu

They ordered and ate and she noticed made a face the entire time.. i guess he really wants to spend the night with me, oh, well... it's his birthday, she thought, and while they were waiting for the check she said "you know what, I have a great idea"

"Oh boy... the last time you said that I had to take four showers to get that sticky whipped cream off of me"

"hey! you had fun, you don't complain when you have fun its against the rules... and you don't here me complaining about having sex at the inn... right under Michel's nose"

"Hey, it was the women's bathroom"

"So under Sookie's nose"

"Fine. what's your great idea now?"

"Do you want to have sex in my parents place?"

"You're nuts... be serious please"

"Ok, being serious now. I was thinking since I have to be in Hartford early in the morning" she smiled and kissed him "maybe" she kissed him again and continued "maybe we could get a room at a hotel or something, you know, after dinner tonight"

"Really?" he moved to sit next to her and they started kissing smiling through the kisses

"What do you think?" she asked when they broke away for air

"I think... you leave first and then I will thank then and say I'm tired and meet you there"

"Not so tired"

"Yeah"

"Good plan"

He kissed her then and sent his hand downwards to her inner thigh under her skirt, she giggled and met his hand down there. She arched her head up and he moved his lips to her neck "oh god" she let out and pressed her hand hard against his.

"Jess" she tried but his hand made her crazy. Their lips met again for short wet kisses and she pulled back after a while "I have to go back to the inn"

"Ok" he took his hand out and added "I'll see you tonight"

"Yes you will"

She paid and they left.

That evening at Rory's Lorelai sat on the couch and watched TV with Rory while Luke was in the kitchen making dinner.

"So where did you go earlier? To meet your secret lover?"

"Oh, stop it, he's not a secret lover"

"You don't tell anyone about him that makes him a secret lover in my eyes"

"Fine, I have a secret lover"

"You have a secret lover?" Luke asked coming from the kitchen

"Greatâ€ look what you did" she looked at Rory

"What happened to David, I thought it was going great"

"We broke up"

"When did this happen?"

"It doesn't matter"

"Fine. Rory, call Jess, I don't know why he's late"

"Fits him to be late" Lorelai said walking to the kitchen to get a drink

"Jess, I was just about to call you"

"Well I'm here now" he said closing the door behind him, looking around

"Happy birthday" Rory said and hugged him

"Thanks"

"Happy birthday, kid" Luke said and hugged him too

"Thanks"

"Oh look, Sauron is here"

"If I'm Sauron what does that make you, little helpless Frodo?"

"No smart ass... that makes me Gollum"

"Gollum died in the end"

"And so will you if you don't shut up"

Luke and Rory stood from the side and watched them like in a tennis match exchanging insults until Rory couldn't take it anymore

"New cloths, Jess?"

"Ah, yeah"

"Good taste"

"Thanks"

"Where did you buy it?"

"Ah... actually I didn't, it a birthday present"

"I hope you remember her name"

"Mom"

"What, I really do, so he can thank her. it would be very embarrassing if he doesn't remember which one of his little girlfriends bought it"

"Ok you two, break it up and sit down far away from each other" Rory jumped

"Gladly" Jess said and sat on the couch

"Hey pal you're in my sit" Lorelai said

"Lorelai, would you come with me please, I need some help in the kitchen" Luke asked her

"Are you suicidal?" she asked

"What?"

"Are you really asking me to go into a kitchen? Rory your husband needs mental help" she said to Rory

"Just come with me" he said and grabbed her by the arm leaving her no choice but to follow him

"What's wrong with you, its his birthday, cant you try to be nice just once?" he asked her with fury

"What? He was in my sit"

"Lorelai, you have to stop it, I'm gonna talk to him too"

"Didn't I ask you not to grab my arm like that... correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you get slapped the last time you did that"

"Sorry" he said rubbing her arm "so, tell me something, who's that secret lover of yours?"

"I'm not telling, and you can't seduce me with those pretty eyes of yours"

"Says who?" he stepped closer

"I'm not telling you and I'm telling Rory you're flirting with her mom"

"Admit it, you love it"

"Well" she smiled "I do... but I'm still not telling you"

"Come on, why not?"

"Because I cant, not yet"

"Why?"

"Come on Luke, you know that if I could I would"

"Its some one we know, otherwise it wasn't such a big deal but who could it be"

"Stop, I'm not telling you and that's final"

"Fine, come, the food is ready"

After a quiet dinner Lorelai acted tired and left to go to the hotel.

"so, I'm gonna go now" Jess said about 20 minutes after Lorelai left "thank you for dinner, and the gifts, you didn't have to"

"We wanted to" Rory said reaching for Luke's hand

"How come you always hold hands isn't it tiring?"

"No" she smiled and kissed Luke's hand "it's our thing"

"Yeah, so I gotta go, again thank you, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Night Jess" Luke said

"Night, you two love birds"

"You'll have that too one day" she called after him

"Don't think so... bye"

A knock on the door made her jump, the bottle of champagne almost fell from her hands. She opened the door in a pink silk one piece of lingerie "hey punk" she gritted him with a soft kiss and closed the door behind them "hey, what's all this?" he asked taking a long look up and down her body

"It's your birthday present... you like? I got it today after lunch"

"I like" he answered taking his coat off

"A drink?" she asked pouring some champagne into the glasses

"Sure. so amm... what was that earlier?"

"What? The Sauron comment?" she smiled handing him the glass

"No, the kitchen"

"What?" she asked confused

"You know what I'm talking about... you were totally coming on to him"

"What?"

"Yeah, what was that all about?" he put the glass down

"This is so not how this evening was suppose to be like"

"So you admit it"

"I'm not admitting anything Jess, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing I just wanna know what that was all about"

"It was nothing"

"It didn't look like it was nothing"

"What, now you're gonna fight me about it" she put her coat on

"What are you doing?"

"What's it look like... I'm leaving"

"What? Lorelai"

"This was a mistake, I have to leave" he blocked her way

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, let me go"

"I'm sorry ok"

"Get out of my way Jess"

"look at me, Lorelai" he searched for her eyes "I don't know what's gotten into me, I walked to the kitchen and I heard you say something about his eyes and he stepped closer and I was sure you were going to kiss him and I went back to the living room, I didn't know what to think... and you got to admit it didn't look good"

"It looked fine, we're friends, and he does have pretty eyes... he's married to Rory, Jess, did you think I can do something like that to Rory"

"I'm sorry, please stay" he smiled

"I hate this... cant we just not fight for one day"

"I don't think so"

"Punk"

"Loony"

"Jealous"

"Freak"

"Sauron"

"Gollum"

"Ok got me there" she smiled

"Lorelai Gilmore doesn't have a comeback?" he smiled back and slowly took her coat off

"I didn't see this one coming that's all"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever"

"So do you like your present?" she asked as he moved his hands along her body and felt the soft fabric of her lingerie

"Definitely"

"Good, now let's get these off so you can be more comfortable"

She started undressing him slowly, not loosing eye contact with him. They started kissing intensely and did there way to the bed. He fell on the bed and she climbed on top of him feeling him between her legs, he closed his eyes and let her do her magic on him. Long and passionate, the night went on, and he got the perfect birthday present, he got to have her in his arms, a feeling that was still weird for him but yet so good.

They fell asleep, tangled sheets covering them, her head resting in the crook of his neck, her hand on his bare chest. She felt safe, protected.

* * *

There are maybe 2 more chapters until the baby comes. And then Luke would be the first to find out I think. Maybe Jess will have a man to man talk with him. I don't know.

But I would love to hear more suggestions.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing, and for having great ideas.

Bye for now.


	9. A great idea

* * *

Disclaimer: A.S.P owns all the characters I'm using for this fiction.

**

* * *

**

**PART 9**

Lorelai woke up early in the morning to find Jess sleeping peacefully next to her. She looked at him, watched his chest go up and down, listened to his breathing, she smiled and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. She went to the bathroom and got dressed, wishing she could stay, but she couldn't, Luke will be here in about 30 minutes, she had to leave.

In her bed, she thought of him, of all the sweet things she discovered in him in the past two months. She smiled, remembering how he reads to her every time they spent the night together, how he has a thing for her stomach and has to touch it all the time. She was having a secret affair with a 26 year old, it was crazy on so many levels but she was happy, she couldn't imagine going a day without at least seeing him. And then while thinking of him she suddenly had this idea, a great idea she thought. She got up, changed her cloths and went to Luke's for breakfast.

She always came to the diner just when Jess was there, before he went to the store. They never talked in the morning, only exchanged smiles and glances when no one looked.

It was her favorite fart of the day, when she had to steal a glimpse or blush when he smiled to himself knowing he was thinking of something she did the day before, the second one was their first kiss of the day, which was usually in the evening, sometimes around noon when she couldn't wait and stop by the store to get a book for Rory.

Secret or not, there were times when she wanted to shout to the world 'I'm with Jess'

In the evening she walked into Rory and Luke's to find them sitting on the couch kissing like two teenagers, like always "oh, jeez... don't you ever stop with that..."

"With what?" Rory asked biting her lower lip and smiling at Luke

"With the kissing... you guys act like 2 teenagers in love"

"Well, we are in love you know..."

"Whatever"

"Jealous?" Rory asked smiling

"No..." she said sitting down

"Oh, that's right you have a secret lover hidden somewhere, don't you think you went too far with it... when are you going to tell us? we're dying to know..." said her daughter

"I'm not ready to say yet... so listen, I was thinking today and I must've been on drugs or something but I have this idea I wanna run by you guys..."

"If this is about the baby's music she will not listen to Steven Tyler or pulp fiction soundtrack... we've been through this Lorelai..."

"very insulting... you should be thankful that he's still alive and singing while your daughter comes to life... one day when she's older and I let her listen to Aerosmith she will hate you for not letting her enjoy him when he could still sing..."

"She does have a point Luke..." Rory said smiling at him

"I don't care..."

"Fine, but when she hates you, don't come to me for help... I'm gonna be a cool grandma who does anything she asks me too..."

"Fine... how did we even get to this...?" he asked exhausted

"oh... my idea... listen, I was thinking about clearing a room or maybe build one for a library, you know so that when the guests want to relax in the evening they will have a nice place to go to and some one to guide them..."

"Someone...?" Rory asked

"Someone... like Jess..."

"Oh my god... you are on drugs..." Luke said in shock

"I'm serious... I mean you said I'm not trying... so I'm trying..."

"That's very nice of you Lorelai, but I don't think he'd go for it... he's not a big fan of you..."

"I know but its extra money and that's always good... and its not even all week, just a few days..."

"Well he's on his way so you can ask him"

"He's on his way here?" she asked like she didn't know

"Yeah... so you want some coffee?" he offered

"Always..." he went to the kitchen and Jess knocked on the door

"Come in" Rory called and he did

"Hey... did you get the book I sent you?" he asked sitting down

"What book?"

"Ask your responsible mother..." he pointed to Lorelai

"I just got here..."

"Whatever"

"Hey Jess" Luke said handing Lorelai the coffee "beer?" he asked him

"Sure"

"So, how's everything?" he asked Rory

"Good... mom where's the book?"

"Here some where let me look"

"Jeez... you know you're paying for it if you lost it..."

"Shut up..."

"Just find the book"

"Don't tell me what to do..."

"It's my book"

"It's the store's book..."

"And I run the store"

"Punk..."

"Irresponsible freak..."

"Don't talk to me that way... I'm not one of you're friends..."

"How lucky am I..."

"Here's your precious book, punk..." she said throwing it in his direction

"Thank you..."

"Don't you ever get tired...?" Rory asked when the were finely silent

"She started it..." he said sipping the beer Luke brought

"What are you 6 years old...?" Lorelai mocked

"At least I'm older then you... you act like a 2 year old..."

"Shut up..."

"Rory, I think I'm gonna go, I'm tired..."

"No, wait... mom has some idea she wants to run by you"

"Forget it Rory, I changed my mind..."

"Come on mom... don't do this..."

"What idea... I'm not cleaning any gutters..."

"No Jess, mom wants to open a small library at the inn..."

"She does..." he asked looking at Lorelai who tried as hard as she could not to smile

"Yes I do" she answered "are you interested? Its just a few days a week"

"I don't know... I'll think about it"

"Fair enough..."

"Did I miss any battles?" Luke asked coming out of the shower

"I don't know how they do it... I'm tired just watching this"

"I know what you mean" he sat next to her and their fingers were immediately entwined as he kissed her

"Get a room" Lorelai said getting up

"Going to see that secret lover of yours?" Luke asked and Rory giggled

"Hey you're my daughter... don't laugh at me"

"So are you?" Rory asked

"I think so, yes"

"I'm outta here, tell me what you think about the book ok"

"Sure Jess, good night"

"Night" and he left

"So what did he say about the inn thing?"

"He'll think about it"

"That's good"

"Yeah, so good night guys"

"Say hi to your lover..."

"I will..." she said and closed the door

She parked her car and walked into her house. She went to the kitchen and opened the back door "hey, sorry you had to wait"

"That's ok" he said as he closed the door and grabbed her

"Missed me, ha..."

"No"

"Liar"

He kissed her then, hard and passionate

"No need to be so aggressive" she said when they pulled back for air

"Lets go upstairs, you're wearing too many cloths"

"You're right" she said and he followed her upstairs

In her bed, he undressed her and she sat on him with her legs on the sides of his body wearing just her panties and her bra, they kissed as he traveled his fingers on her back and her sides up and down sending shivers up her spine "god I missed you today" he said pulling back

"You sure know how to show it" she smiled and kissed him

"A library ha...?" he asked

"Yeah, you like...?"

"I don't know, is there a secret agenda here?"

"Of course there is, my office gets lonely in the evenings"

"So I like it"

"Good, now kiss me" he did and just when she was taking his shirt off they heard a knock on the door "oh shit... who could that be... shit, shit, where the hell is my robe?" she jumped off of him and panicked

"Relax, here it is" he pointed to it

"How can I relax, who could it be?"

"Relax, I'll stay here, you just get rid of who ever it is"

"Ok, but no looking out the window"

"I'll just sit here like a good boy, and you... try to relax..."

"Ok, stay here" she kissed him and headed down stairs to see who it is

She opened the door to find Sookie standing there "Sookie, hey..." Lorelai said trying to relax

"Hey honey, were you busy?"

"Ahh, kinda... what's up?"

"Is he here?" Sookie asked smiling

"Who?"

"You know who, that someone you've been seeing lately"

"Yes"

"Ohh, that's so good, I have to see him where is he?" Sookie asked and pushed her way in

"Sookie... honey, you can't see him"

"Why not, you said he was here, I'm here, so what's the problem?"

"didn't I say that when I'm ready to tell I will, why are you all pushing this... and besides, I cant tell you, you're my best friend and I love you honey, but you cant keep a secret and I've worked really hard to keep this a secret..."

"I won't tell anyone, I promise... please tell me..."

"I can't Sookie, when its time to tell, I will and after Rory you'll be the first t know"

"Is it Christopher? Are you trying again? Oh, honey... haven't you learned that he's never going to change..."

"It's not Christopher... I hardly ever talk to him, he talks to Rory not me..."

"So who is it, I'm dying to know..."

"Why did you come here anyway?" Lorelai asked changing the subject

"Wanted to tell you that I won't be in tomorrow..."

"And you couldn't call?"

"I hoped he would be here"

"Ok Sookie you have to leave, please"

"Fine... don't tell... I mean how bad can it be that you're so afraid... it's not like its some kid you're embarrassed to be seen with... oh my god, Lorelai... you're dating a kid?"

"Sookie, out now"

"You're seeing a kid? How old? Is he from stars hollow? Do I know him?"

"Ok, you have to leave because I'm not answering any of those questions"

"A kid... god I wish I wasn't married sometimes... you're probably having the best sex of your life..."

"Sookie! Out, now!"

"Fine... have fun tonight" she said with a wink and closed the door

Lorelai went back to her room to find Jess asleep, she smiled to herself and took her robe off as she did her way to the bed. She sat down next to him and looked at him and caressed his arm gently, trying not to wake him. She lay next to him, on her side, facing him, thinking about what Sookie said. Jess opened his eyes when he felt Lorelai's warmth on his cheek "hey" he smiled "hi" she replayed and kissed him softly

"Who was at the door?"

"Sookie"

"Oh"

"You look tired, close your eyes"

"Come closer" he asked and she snuggled closer "Lorelai?" he whispered after a few moments but she didn't answer "are you asleep?" he tried again and realized that she is "I think I'm in love with you" he then whispered and closed his eyes.

* * *

Next comes little Jane.

Miss-Lionesse, I read your suggestions and I'll see what's to be done.

* * *


	10. The Reigning Lorelai meets little Jane

* * *

Disclaimer: A.S.P owns all the characters I'm using for this fiction.

**

* * *

**

**P****ART 10**

"Hey honey" I said sitting down beside my beautiful pregnant daughter

"What's up?" Rory asked turning the TV off

"Ok, how are you feeling?"

"Too heavy..."

"Well, little Jane will be out soon and you'll be having sex in no time..."

"Mom!"

"What...?"

"We're so not talking about my sex life"

"Why not? I think it's a little late to try and hide the fact that you're having sex..."

"Daahhh" Rory said pointing to her belly

"Well yeah daahhh..." Lorelai mocked

"At least one of us is having sex..."

"Don't go there"

"What's the big deal... why can't you tell me? I would tell you..."

"I can't Rory... not yet... maybe after the baby comes we'll sit and talk about this..."

"Mom it can't be that bad..."

"Oh... trust me... I outdid my self this time..."

"Sure... you never went this long without telling me... it sounds serious... is it serious? Do you love him?"

"I don't know, it's only been like 4 months"

"Was it after my wedding or before? it has to be after, you were with David at the wedding"

"Yeah, after... but I'm so exhausted... I'm telling you, keeping my relationship with Luke a secret wasn't as hard as this..."

"I still don't get it..."

"You will when I tell you..."

"Tell me now... please? Pretty please?" she pouted

"Honey, I love you, but this pouting... it only works on Luke"

"Well... I tried..."

"I'm going to the bathroom, be right back"

When I came back I found Luke sitting on the couch next to her holding her hand, so what else is new. I stole his cap and he told me that if I don't give it back I will have a stroke.

I didn't understand at first but then Jess walked in.

"Eww" Rory exclaimed

"What is it honey?" I asked and it turns out she had contractions all day but far apart that's why she didn't think this was serious

Luke jumped and told me to pack a bag so I did, only to find them gone and Jess standing in the living room

"Jess..." I said frightened, I needed to be with Rory, I knew Luke was with her but I was still worried

"I know" he answered in his usual calm and walked me to his car

We drove to the hospital and I felt that if I wasn't going to see Rory I would explode, Jess felt it "Hey, relax, she's gonna be fine, Luke is with her"

"I know, I just..."

"I know, its ok, try to relax, we'll be there soon" he said gently caressing my thigh

I put my hand on his, making sure it stays there. I loved it when he touched me, he knew it. When we stopped at a red light he moved his hand to my neck and guided me to his lips.

We kissed deeply, his attempt to calm me, it was working. We didn't notice the light changing until the sound of angry horns.

We found Rory's room and I walked in leaving Jess outside. My beautiful daughter was in pain and there was nothing I could do to make it all better. Sure she was having a baby, and sure I know the pain is part of the experience but still seeing her in pain like this was breaking my heart.

I tried to calm her down and tell her everything will go away the minute she sees little Jane, but Rory was in too much pain to listen, she didn't believe me. I just stood there beside her, praying it will be as short as possible.

When her water broke I went to get the doctor, and asked Jess to get me some coffee. I remember him brushing his hand gently on my arm and I was upset because what if someone saw that. He understood and went to find that coffee.

Luke and Rory were in shock when I actually drank the coffee Jess brought, god this is so funny, I thought to myself when Luke advised me not to drink it. Sure it was funny now but when they find out I'm seeing Jess secretly it won't be so funny, my thoughts just kept coming as I drank it in attempt to calm down and be strong for Rory, and the smile I had was just erased by that last thought of them finding out. Thank god she's having a baby already, I don't think I can keep this hidden much longer.

Rory was exhausted when little Jane was out and in her arms. She smiled "Mom you were so right... it was worth it" she said and asked Luke if he wants to hold her.

Mountain man choked of course, he started babbling "Oh, jeez... snap out of it, here, I'll help you" I said and walked to his side. I picked Jane gently "now give me your hands" I smiled, trying to make him feel better and more comfortable and placed Jane in his arms "now watch out for her head... yeah like that"

It was amazing, seeing this big grouchy man holding a little baby. He was captivated by every little sound she made, I felt it, and I remember thinking that I've never seen him so happy.

Moments later I was a little impatient and asked to hold my new grand-daughter "hey there Jane, I'm your grandma... boy, are you gonna love me... I'm the coolest grandma in the whole world..." I looked up smiling proudly at their mocking faces and added "don't mind them Jane, they are just jealous that I'm cool and they aren't... we're gonna have so much fun you and me..."

Luke stood next to me trying to learn how to do this, I smiled and after a while I turned my back to him and whispered to little Jane "hey kid, I just wanted to say that as soon as your ears can bear it, I'm gonna let you listen to Steven Tyler and all the cool singers with the cool music and its going to be our little secret... so don't tell your daddy here because he's a little weird... ok kid... "

Emily came later and sat with Rory while I talked to Luke outside. When we came back to the room Rory was asleep and so was Jane. Luke sat next to the bad and held his sleeping daughter, I told him I'll be back in the morning and left.

I was so excited in the car and Jess laughed at me "what are you laughing about...?" I asked and he smiled wickedly "don't you think it's funny that I'm dating a grandmother?"

"Hey... I'm a cool young grandma... and the fact that I give you the best sex of your life proves it" I countered

"No arguments there"

"So listen, I thought that now after the baby is already born I could sit down and talk to Rory"

"Seriously?" he asked looking at me

"First, keep your eyes on the road and yes seriously... don't you think its time?"

"I don't know... I mean not that I care what people think but you care"

"Sure I care but how long can we keep this up... I'm tired"

"Yeah, I know what you mean..."

"I can't wait for Rory to come home with Jane"

"Did they really named their baby Jane... jeez... this is too weird"

"It's not weird, I think it's sweet... this is how it all started, when I saw that book in his apartment I knew something big was going to happen..."

"So, are you coming to my place or what?"

"No, I think I'm going to sleep, it was a long night and I gotta go back in the morning"

"Oh, ok"

"Don't worry, it will be over soon"

"Fine... I'm fine"

"So, see you tomorrow?" I asked when he stopped the car outside my apartment

"Yeah, come by the book store"

"I'm just dying to kiss you but I see Babette waiting there so I'm gonna go now"

"Night"

"Night lover boy"

"Call me lover boy again and I'm calling you grandma from now on"

"Noted, sorry, good night"

I talked to Babette and told her about the baby and how beautiful she is and went straight to bed.

The next morning I went to the hospital and found Rory feeding Jane "how's my two beautiful girls" I asked sitting down next to Rory

"We're hungry, Luke went to get me some real food"

"That's good"

"So, do you want to hold her? She's done..."

"Give me this pretty little creature..." I said enthusiastic and gathered her to me "hey you... remember me... what am I saying... she doesn't even remember who you are..."

"Mom..."

"so let me tell you something Jane, you see this amazing woman here that just fed you... that's your mother, and she is going to be the best mother ever... well after me of course... and if she lets you read thick books when you're 8 just say no..."

"Mom..."

"Seriously... you and me kid... we're gonna watch so many movies that you're not even going to have time for books..."

"Mom..."

"See, that's how you're gonna call her when she is annoying... just like I am right now..."

"Oh boy... I'm getting a babysitter..."

"No you're not... I'm gonna do that... I'm gonna be there for her when her smart mother finishes her book... so anyway little Jane, as I was saying, we're ganna watch Casablanca, and breakfast club... and pretty in pink... and I'm not letting you near Harry Potter..." suddenly Jane made a face "what, you wanna watch Harry Potter? No way Miss Danes..."

"Mom... she doesn't understand..."

"Sure she does... its like Mickey in **Look Who's Talking**"

"That was Bruce Willis mom..."

"So what... you can't prove that she doesn't understand..."

"Fine... keep talking" then, Jane made a weird sound

"Are we grumpy today...? I see that she get her attitude from Luke, isn't that charming..."

"Very funny Lorelai..." Luke said walking into the room

"Oh your back... you better be nice and smiling around her. I don't want her grumpy..."

"Whatever" he answered kissing his wife and put the food in front of her "I got you doughnuts and coffee, regular"

"Thanks honey..." she smiled at him

"Since when do you call him honey and how do you get away with it?" I asked mocking Luke

"Since I'm still under the effect of the Demerol"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever... here, I think she's tired" I said and put Jane in Rory's arms

"Yeah, she is, she just ate... Luke, could you put her in the crib?"

"Sure" he said and picked her up

"I see you're getting the hang of it... good for you... did you change her already? I would love to see that..."

"Mock all you want" he answered "but she is my daughter and I will do everything I need to..."

"Honey..." I mocked him

"Yeah... now you're mocking because you don't have a comeback..."

"What can I say... you know me too well..."

"That I do..."

"So, sweetie, I gotta go to work, and you need to rest because your grandparents are on their way... I'll be back later"

"Ok mom"

"I love you honey" I kissed her and went over to Jane's crib "and I love you so very much" I said to her and left

* * *

Hope it was ok, I had a rough week and didn't feel like writing but I did my best. Sorry for the late update.

Please review.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11 V Lorelai Gilmore

Disclaimer: A.S.P owns all the characters I'm using for this fiction.

**

* * *

**

PART 11

"Here we go, my pretty little girl... here, I know you love me, I know..."

"Oh, Lorelai would you stop that, you're scaring the baby"

"I'm not"

"Then why does she have that face, like she wants to run and hide from the evil grandmother."

"That face is for you not me... I'm the good and cool grandma.."

"Yea, you would think so."

"See... she likes it.."

"Well of course she does, its baby food."

"Yeah, but I made it and if she didn't like me she wouldn't have liked that."

"Oh boy, you're gonna drive this baby to madness, I'm surprised Rory turned out the way she did."

"How do you mean? You mean marring her mother's ex or marring an older man?"

"You know what I mean..."

"No I don't Emily... Rory is just like me only when she's around you guys she controls herself, she's nicer... she's Rory"

"My point exactly, she's Rory, a sweet beautiful girl"

"Are you saying I'm not pretty?"

"You'll never change"

"Thank you, here, hold this, I think she's tired"

Lorelai put little Jane in her crib and watched her slowly fall asleep.

"She looks just like Rory, mom"

"She's beautiful"

"Yes, almost perfect"

"Why almost?"

"Because Rory was perfect and no one beats that."

Both grandmas sat on the couch in silent until Emily (of course) broke it by saying "nice apartment they have here."

"Yeah, I found it for them"

"How nice"

"Well she is my daughter"

"And he is...?"

"My daughter's husband"

"You know what I mean Lorelai"

"He's Luke, my best friend."

"Are you still best friends?"

"No one could break our friendship."

"And you are ok with it?"

"Of course I am."

"And are you seeing anyone at the moment?"

"I'm seeing you..."

"Very funny Lorelai, you know what I mean."

"No, I'm not seeing anyone."

"That's weird, I could've sworn Rory told me you were seeing someone secretly"

"I knew I should've smothered her at some point. "

"Lorelai be serious.."

"Mom, I'm not going to discuss this with you."

"I see."

"I haven't even talked to Rory yet.."

"And why is that? Are you embarrassed?"

"No, I just don't think its anyone's business who I date.."

"Is it serious?"

"It's only been 5 months mom.."

"So it's serious?"

"I don't know, maybe.."

"Ok, I just hope you're happy."

"I am."

"That's good"

"Hello ladies," Jess said walking into the apartment

"Hello," Emily said watching him put a bag of Luke's on the table

"Jess" Lorelai said trying not to smile

"Lorelai," he replied, "Luke sent lunch for you, he said you were watching Jane while Rory's writing."

"Yes we are," Emily answered and Lorelai added, "thank you"

"You're welcome, enjoy" he said and left.

"Was that Luke's nephew?" Emily asked while Lorelai dug through the bag for her burger.

"I'll kill him, he didn't send me a pie"

"Lorelai... was that..."

"Yes mom, that's Luke's nephew"

"He was at the wedding wasn't he?"

"Yes he was"

"And what's he doing now?"

"Works at a book store mom. What's with all the questions?"

"He has changed a lot since I last saw him"

"When was that mom?" she asked bringing plates from the kitchen

"When he came to dinner with Rory, he had that black eye"

"Mom... that was like 7 years ago."

"Well I have a good memory."

"I can see that..."

"He was a punk back then, now he works at a book store, how nice."

"Did you just say punk?"

"Well he was"

"And by the way, he runs the book store"

"Really?"

"Yes, he was always into books, just like Rory... he also works at the inn, at the library."

"How nice"

"Eat mom, its gonna get cold, I'm gonna take a plate to Rory, be right back"

"Then I'll wait"

"No mom, eat, don't worry about me, be back in a sec"

"I really don't mind."

"Jeez... fine."

Later that day I waited for Jess to finish whatever he was doing in the library and join me in my office for a late dinner. It was 9, the inn was quiet and I felt like playing some music.

"Hey" he said walking in.

"Hey your self, the food just got here" I greeted him with a kiss.

"Smells good" he sat down next to me.

"Glad you approve, so, hey, my mom had a lot of questions about you after you left..."

"Really...?"

"She was impressed that you work at a book store"

"Oh, yeah... how impressed do you think she'll be when she finds out about us?" he asked and then kissed me.

"I hope she doesn't find out" we heard a voice say suddenly. We both turned to see who it was and found Luke standing at the door. I jumped.

"You don't need to jump I've seen enough for this jump to look stupid.." he said and left the office.

"Luke wait!" I called but he didn't listen. "Luke," I tried again and ran after him, "Wait a minute!"

"What?" he exclaimed turning around.

"Why are you even here?" I asked trying to calm things down

"Rory said you're working late, I brought food"

I turned and saw a bag of food on the floor near my office door, I smiled and turned to face him again. He wasn't smiling though, and started walking outside to his car. "Luke, wait a sec."

"Go back inside, you were pretty busy."

"Would you just stop walking for a second?" I yelled, I hated when he was upset with me.

"What, Lorelai? What could you possibly have to say?"

"Why are you upset?"

"I'm not upset, I'm just in shock..."

"Yeah right, could've fooled me..."

"What does that mean?"

"You know damn well what it means... you have no right to judge me."

"This is going to be nothing compared to Rory's reaction. What were you thinking?"

"Luke, stop it please."

"Stop what...? I'm not judging you, just pointing out how stupid this is."

"Yeah... you of all people should know."

"Don't attack me... this has nothing to do with me"

"The hell it doesn't... you're not the only one who deserves to be happy..."

"Really? And are you happy? You can't even stand each other... is this what you threw your marriage for?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about Luke, stop it!"

"You never could stand to hear the truth... you're stupid Lorelai... he's a kid... this has no future and you know it"

"You don't know anything ok... why don't you just go!"

"I know that this is stupid... I know that he's a kid and that this has no future... I know your mother and... I know your daughter... have you thought of her? Have you thought of how she'll take it... her mother having an affair with someone her age...?"

"Yes I have... it's been killing me that she doesn't know, but I couldn't tell her... I couldn't face her"

"Then why did you even start this... why have you been lying to your daughter?"

"Please don't tell Rory"

"Don't expect me to lie to my wife"

"Luke, please" I begged.

"It's your mess, you clean it up"

"Why are you being such a jerk?"

"I'm being a jerk? You don't even want to know what I think of you right now"

"Don't you dare Luke!"

"Don't worry, I wont say it out of respect to my wife..."

"Its ok, you can say it"

"I think you have a pretty good idea of what I have in mind so I'm gonna go now."

"Luke, please don't tell Rory, I'm begging you," I called after him.

"You should've thought about it before you started this," he said walking to his car.

"You know what..." I yelled "go to hell"

"Right back at you"

'What a de'javu' I thought to my self watching him drive away, what am I going to do now I thought on my way back to the office.

"How did that go?" Jess asked hugging me

"Not so good"

"Is he gonna tell Rory?"

"I think so"

"Good. Cause this is really getting out of hand and I'm tired"

"What? How can you say that...?" I asked and broke from his touch.

"I mean, I don't think I could keep this up anymore"

"Jess?"

"I'm serious Lorelai... I'm tired... of acting like I hate you when obviously it's far from the truth, tired leaving your place like a thief... always sneaking to steal a kiss... and most of all I'm tired of those feeling I have for you when clearly you don't feel the same..."

"What are you talking about? Jess, we both wanted this..."

"No. you wanted this..."

"What?"

"I don't care what this loony town thinks"

"Well, do you care what Rory thinks...? Cause trust me, she's not going to like this... and Luke... have you thought of him? He didn't take it so well..."

"I don't care..."

"But I do... I have to get out of here, I have to see Rory... I'd die if she finds out from someone other them me..."

* * *

hope you like it.

**A BIG THANK YOU** to Chelcea.

Review please and tell me your ideas.

Thanks for reading.

* * *


	12. WHEN THE TRUTH COMES OUT

Disclaimer: A.S.P owns all the characters I'm using for this fiction.

**

* * *

**

**Part 12**

I remember I never felt so scared in my life, I prepared my self for the worst. For Rory's angry expression telling me to leave and never come back, for Rory's breaking from my touch and saying horrible things, God, what if she doesn't even wanna speak to me...

The ride to Rory's was short but my head and my brain were driving 300 miles an hour, I thought of all the bad scenarios that could likely happen.

I parked the car and I remember leaving the car open, I walked up the stairs and by the time I reached the door I didn't hear crying, or shouting. It was a good sign, maybe he didn't tell her, but I still had to face her.

Part of me wished he would tell her just so I wouldn't have to say the words. My God, I prepared for this moment so many times in my mind but now I can't even knock on the door.

Rory opened the door to see me standing there, shaking. I was obviously still upset from the heated argument I had with Luke just minutes before. She invited me in of course and I immediately searched for Luke. He wasn't there, a wave of relief washed over me as I sat down on the couch, not moving.

"Mom, is everything okay?" Rory asked me and sat close to me holding my cold hands. I was seeing a guy my daughter's age, what was I thinking? What am I a slut? I know that's what Luke thought of me and suddenly all those sweet moments and good times I shared with Jess the past 5 months seemed worthless. How am I going to tell her? And where the hell is Luke?

"Mom?" Rory took my coat off. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"Rory, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I'm ok."

"You don't look ok"

"Honey where is Luke?"

"He working, didn't come home yet"

'Oh sweet Luke' I thought to myself 'he knows me so well, he knew I was gonna get scared of Rory finding out like this and run to see her. So this is Luke, he knew that by telling Rory he would hurt both me and her. Sometimes when I think back and remember all the great things he did for me and my kid I thank god he brought him to our lives'.

"Mom..."

"Rory, I came here because I need to talk to you"

"What's wrong mom?"

"I want to tell you who I'm seeing"

"Tell, tell, this is great..."

"Rory, you have to promise me though that you'll keep an open mind about this and please don't judge me"

"Mom, come on, how bad could it be, it's not Kirk right? Cause I don't think I want him as a step father"

"Not Kirk..."

"So who is it?"

Luke walked in just when I was about to say the big 4 letter word.

"Hey honey" Rory said to her husband...

'Again with the honey... what is this Brady bunch?' I thought. Luke didn't look at me, gave his wife a kiss and said he's going to take a shower.

"Hey, didn't he look weird to you?"

"He always looks weird" I tried to force a smile which didn't go so well.

"So tell me, come on don't just sit there"

'Ok, what's to loose... she's my daughter, she'll have to forgive me eventually, right? The hell with it' "It's Jess, Rory"

"Jess?"

"Jess"

"What about Jess?"

"Rory, its Jess, the guy I'm seeing"

"Jess?"

"Yes"

"No, its not. You guys can't stand each other"

"It's Jess"

"But I've seen you fight a million times"

"It's nothing"

"Mom, come on, who is it really?"

"Rory, this is hard as it is, its Jess, I'm seeing Jess"

"Jess?"

"Yes"

"Jess Mariano?"

"Yes"

"Jess, the guy you hate, the guy you always call a punk?"

"Yes"

"How long as this been going on?"

"It started after your wedding"

"Obviously... he wasn't here before"

"Right"

"Mom, are you out of your mind?" she raised her voice.

"Rory, please"

"No. Mom, this is crazy, how could you do this?"

"Rory, sweetie calm down, please, I need you to understand.."

"What's to understand mom? You're having an affair with someone my age? This is crazy, not to mention unbelievably stupid"

"Rory, please calm down"

"Calm down? You expect me to calm down? What were you thinking...?"

"I don't know what I was thinking"

"So you're sleeping with Jess?"

"Rory, honey..." I tried to reach for her hand but she backed away from me.

"Don't touch me... how could you?"

"Rory?"

"What? Don't expect me to support this..."

"Why not?"

"Why not? I'll tell you why not... he's my age. You can not just date him... don't you think this is crazy? Do you really think this has a future? Did you expect me to hear this and say good for you mom, great, marry him and have kids...? This is too crazy even for you... and the worst thing is you let david go for Jess... Jess mom... someone you hated all those years, someone who's my age... this is a record of stupidity even for you..."

I didn't know what to say, the more I thought about it the more they made sense and I was the stupid dreamer, how come I didn't see it that way? How come I was blinded by lust? I don't know, I just know that once again Luke saved me.

"Rory. That's enough"

"Stay out of this luke"

"Come with me." He took Rory to the bedroom leaving me alone in the living room.

By the time he came back I was crying like a baby and was at the door. He reached for my hand and closed it "Don't leave yet." He said and took me in his arms "Shh, everything will be alright." We just stood there, him holding me, comforting me, just like always and me having another meltdown, I thought I was dying, Rory was never this upset with me. What am I going to do?

After I stopped crying he led me to the couch and went to get me a drink. Coffee, he made me coffee. So this must mean he's not angry with me anymore "Lorelai," he said sitting down, "are you ok now?"

"I don't know Luke, am I? My daughter hates me..."

"She doesn't hate you, she's in shock that's all"

"Like you were?"

"I'm sorry about earlier, some of the things I said were out of line and I apologize"

"But some of the things you said were true."

"Lorelai, you're upset, and now is not the time to make important decisions, why don't I take you home so you could rest?"

"You were right, this really has no future."

"Come on, let's go, it's been a long night."

"Luke, am I ever going to be happy?" I asked placing my hand on his chest, tears coming down again.

"Yes you will" he said holding me close again "You don't need a man to make you happy. You have Rory and Jane, and Sookie, and the inn, those are all good things..."

"I know" I said, still crying "but you know me, I need a man, I need someone to love me and take care of me, and hold me at night."

Luke broke from my touch and searched for my eyes "you are the greatest woman I've ever met, you know that don't you? And the things you did in this life are amazing considering the circumstances, and if anyone deserves to be happy its you, and I'm sure you will be. One day, when you least expect it, it will happen, and don't ask me how I know, I know because you my friend deserve it more then anyone I ever knew."

I started crying again, to the hear of those words "I said those things to calm you down not to make you cry harder..." he said and hugged me again "I'm sorry I told you to go to hell," I said.

"That's ok, I outlived it before and I'll outlive it again"

"Thank you Luke."

"Anytime"

"I'm gonna go now, you go see how your wife is doing"

"Don't you want me to take you home?"

"That's ok, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Ok"

"Bye Luke"

"Bye Lorelai"

'I'm tired' I thought to myself getting out of the car. 'It's been such a long day and things were really messed up with Rory. I don't know what I'm going to do now. I know I want to be with Jess but even I... the most unreasonable woman I know... even I know this has no future. Why didn't I see it coming? Why didn't I think before I let it become so serious? I don't know. And all those questions that end with the same I don't know just cut through my chest when I think of Rory and how she must be feeling right now.'

"Hey" I heard a voice say. I didn't look up, I knew who it was and my eyes were filled with tears that I couldn't let him see.

"I can't deal with you right now Jess. Go home," I said walking up the stairs.

"Did you tell her?"

"Goodnight Jess" I avoided meeting his eyes as I walked passed him

"Lorelai"

"What?" I turned to face him angry and frustrated as I was.

"Talk to me"

"I don't want to. Not tonight"

"Fine"

"Bye"

He left me standing on the porch. The tears never left though, they stayed, like they knew they weren't welcome but that's what happens when all the elements of the universe are against me.

I crawled into bed like a wounded animal, I was tired. I felt like my head is about to burst when I reached for the ringing phone and answered

"Hello"

"Are you ok?" asked a voice

"Yes"

"You don't sound ok"

"Probably because I'm not"

"I know"

"How are you?"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be. I'm the one who's sorry... for lying to you all this time"

"I shouldn't have said all those things"

"It wasn't so bad trust me, your husband was worse then you"

"I know, he told me"

"I knew he would"

"Yeah. His sorry"

"I know, he apologized earlier"

"Good"

"So, what now?"

"Is he there?"

"No. I needed to be alone. Didn't think you would call me tonight... I was planning of having a really crappie night"

"Do you want me to come over and talk some more?"

"What, and leave mountain man alone with an innocent baby... no way"

"He's better then you think mom"

"Really?"

"Yes. He's been changing diapers and feeding her. He's great"

"I hope so"

"He really is"

"Is he listening now?"

"Are you crazy? If he was listening I was in a serious life danger"

"Yeah... I should've known"

"Mom?"

"What, sweetie?"

"Are you happy?"

"I don't know"

"I'll come by tomorrow and talk to you ok?"

"Ok, goodnight, and tell Luke I said thank you for everything"

"Ok. Night mom"

* * *

What now???

What do you think?

Hope you liked it...

Talin... you better post a review...

Special thanks to Chelsea. the girl with the coolest name in the world.

* * *


	13. Luke? Jealous?

* * *

Disclaimer: A.S.P owns all the characters I'm using for this fiction.

**

* * *

**

**PART 13**

"Hey"

"Hey"

"I need to talk to you"

"Ok. Let's go to my office"

"Ok"

"So what's up?"

"I just had a serious fight with Luke"

"What?"

"Yeah"

"Luke?"

"Yes"

"Your uncle Luke?"

"Do you know any other Luke?"

"No, but it doesn't sound like Luke"

"Why?"

"Why would he have a serious fight with you?"

"I don't know"

"I assume it was about us"

"Smart woman"

"So what did he say?"

"He wants me to find an apartment"

"What?"

"Yes"

"Are you serious?"

"Do you see me laughing?"

"Oh my god, I thought he was ok with this. I mean he talk to rory into calling me and he held me when I cried..."

"Well, he's not ok..."

"I'm gonna go talk to him"

"No you're not, this is my thing, I'll deal with it"

"Yeah, but this is all my fault"

"You're not going to talk to him"

"Why is that?"

"Cant you see what's going on?"

"Enlighten me"

"He's jealous"

"What?"

"You heard me"

"Why would he be jealous?"

"Because, I have you"

"And he has Rory who he loves with all his heart and a little girl he would die for"

"So?"

"So... why would he be jealous?"

"Because he couldn't have you and I could"

"That's crazy... you don't know what your talking about. Besides, if he's jealous, I'll know... I know him... that's why I'm gonna talk to him now"

"You're not going"

"Jess. Why don't you tell me what this is all about?"

"He's jealous, he could do a lot of crazy things to you"

"Like what? Kill me?"

"No"

"Then what?"

"I don't know, like kiss you or something"

"Now who's jealous?"

"I'm serious"

"He won't kiss me... he wont do that to Rory, I wouldn't do that to Rory, now, let me go"

"Fine"

"Good boy. I'll call you later"

I walked into the diner. Luke wasn't there. I asked Caesar and he told me he's in the store room so I went there and closed the door behind me

"Hey"

"Lorelai. What are you doing here?"

"You tell me"

"What?"

"What's the deal with Jess?"

"Oh...?"

"The apartment?"

"Oh..."

"Is that an answer? Cause an answer usually comes with words"

"What do you want to hear?"

"Why are you evicting him?"

"I need the apartment"

"Really? What for? A place to bring your girlfriends to?"

"No..."

"Then what do you need it for?"

"I'm busy Lorelai"

"Luke, I thought you were fine with all this"

"I gotta go"

"You're not leaving"

"What?"

"You heard me. Luke, I know you, and it doesn't make sense that you'd be jealous... I mean, how could you be, you have Rory and Jane"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Move"

"Look at me"

"What?"

"You love Rory. You're happy."

"Move"

"Luke"

"Lorelai, this isn't a good time"

"Why? Because you're upset?"

"I'm not upset"

"Yes you are. I know you"

"Why can't you see that he's not good enough for you?"

"But this is my decision, not yours"

"Right, so that's settled. Now move"

"I can't believe you are so selfish"

"I'm selfish?"

"Yes"

"How is that?"

"I can't believe I didn't think this through... you and Rory... you guys have no right to judge me... you are just like me and Jess... I was so stupid... tell me Luke, how is it that you can marry my daughter who's 20 years younger then you and have a kid with her and I cant go out with someone younger?"

"This is different"

"How is it different?"

"First, I was alone when Rory came into my life, after you dumped me...! You were married. Technically you're still married... you threw away your marriage for a sex adventure"

I know I shouldn't have done that, but I slapped him, something I think his face got use to

"Get out"

"You and Rory, you fit perfectly... don't expect me to apologize for hitting you... at least not before you apologize for everything you said"

He looked at me, with a look that broke my heart. A mix of pity and anger wrapped around this jealousy he felt inside. He passed me and left the store room leaving me there thinking of all the things he said last night and now.

How could they judge me? How could they? They were in the same situation. But I judged them too, I hated seeing them together, it was crazy... but I got over it and let them be happy. Why are they doing this to me?

I left the diner and went home. I sat on the couch in the dark, all the curtains were shut, the door locked. I was alone, well technically I was, but the answering machine was working overtime. I didn't feel like talking to anyone. Not Jess, not Sookie who wondered why I didn't come back to the inn, not Rory, no one. It was just me and my thoughts, alone in that big house. At some point I woke up to the loud knocking on the door. I got up and went to open the door and find Luke there

"What do you want?"

"Rory was worried"

"Tell her I'm fine. I'll call her tomorrow"

"Fine" he said and turned to leave

"I hate you Luke" he didn't answer and walked to his car

"Did you hear me...? I hate you" it drove me crazy that he didn't answer so I ran to him and grabbed his arm

"What do you want?" he asked turning around

"I hate you"

"I heard"

"Good"

"I gotta go"

"Why are you being like this Luke?"

"Because you had something good and threw it away"

"Are you talking about yourself?"

"I'm talking about David... I'm not in your life anymore"

"I thought we were friends?"

"We were... until you decided to slap me... again... and hate me"

"Don't do this Luke"

"And another thing... I don't want you in my place when I'm there. You can go see your grand daughter but you better be out when I'm back. And don't bother coming to the diner because I won't serve you"

"You're making this real easy for me to hate you more"

"Have a nice life" he said and drove away

So this is it ha... I said to myself as he drove away. All those rules because I slapped him. And accused him of being jealous and said that I hate him more then one time. I wonder what will Rory think about his new rules, I don't know... but I have a feeling she's going to say that this is his decision and his diner and she doesn't want to come between us. That's my daughter for you.

I went inside and grabbed the phone

"Hey kid"

"Mom. Where were you all day?"

"I didn't feel like talking to anyone, how are you?"

"I'm ok. Was Luke there?"

"Oh, he was here alright, he just left"

"Did something happen?"

"Oh... some things happened that's for sure... why don't I let him tell you"

"No, tell me"

"He bent me from the diner. He said that I could only come to see you and Jane when he's not there"

"Oh, mom... he'll come around, he always does..."

"I don't think so..."

"But what did you do that he reacted like this?"

"I slapped him this morning"

"Oh boy..."

"And I told him I hate him... and accused him of being jealous at Jess"

"Mom..."

"Sorry Rory, I want to leave you out of this. I don't want to put you between your mother and you husband... just leave it. Don't try to fix things, ok?"

"Ok. But you can come here in the morning for coffee, he always makes some before he leaves"

"Did I ever tell you how lucky I was with you?"

"Not as often as you should... hey mom, I think I hear him, so... I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"Yes."

"Love you mom"

"Love you too sweets"

------------

"So that was my mom on the phone"

"Don't want to hear it" he countered as he sat next to her

"Luke"

"Rory"

"Come on, why are you being like this?"

"Is there something I can say to get you to stay out of this?"

"Not really"

"Thought so... but this is between me and your mother"

"Look at me"

"What?"

"Are you jealous?"

"What do you think?"

"I think it would be crazy if you were jealous"

"I'm not"

"Are you sure?"

"Did I ever lie to you?"

"So why are you being like this?"

"Did she tell you she slapped me?"

"Yes"

"This is becoming a habit"

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore, now that you've bent her from every place you're at"

"She's not going to die without coffee"

"How do you know? We never really test it"

"She has you, doesn't she?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you Rory, and I know you're smart... you probably told her to come here and drink coffee"

"Don't know what you're talking about"

"Really..."

"Ok, so I did, but can you blame me? She's my mom"

"I don't blame you, its ok"

"So, when are you going to forgive her?"

"I thought I told you to leave it"

"When have I ever listened to you?"

"Is she really going through with the whole Jess thing? The next thing we know she'll marry him"

"Well, it's her decision"

"To be honest, I said some harsh things to her too"

"Like what?"

"Like she threw her marriage away for a sex adventure"

"That wasn't nice"

"Sorry"

"Don't apologize to me..."

"I will not apologize to her"

"Fine... so did you talk to Jess about the apartment?

"Yes... this is how the whole thing with Lorelai started... she thought I was evicting him because I was jealous"

"Oh, boy..."

"Well, yeah, oh boy..."

"Why didn't you tell her you need the apartment?"

"I did, she didn't believe me, she though it was an excuse"

"Sorry"

"That's ok"

"I'll talk to her tomorrow"

"Yeah, in the morning I assume? When she come for her drugs?"

"You know me too well"

* * *

So, I'm waiting for your reviews to tell me what you think.

Thank you so much for reading.

Pink day from me to you.

* * *


	14. NOT A KID but still jealous

* * *

Disclaimer: A.S.P owns all the characters I'm using for this fiction.

**

* * *

**

**PART 14**

"Good morning Taylor"

"Lorelai. Good morning"

I walked to the junk food area, and looked for those yummy new gummy bears I found last week when I felt a big body blocking my way.

"Aww" I exclaimed and turn to see who the poor man I bumped into is

"Watch where you're going"

"Sorry"

"Whatever"

"Could you please move, I need to... ahhhh" I said trying to get to the stuff on the shelf

"I gotta go anyway"

"Of course"

"What is that suppose to mean?

"You wouldn't want to hang out around a lapper"

"Right"

"Cause you know... that's how you've been treating me lately"

"What do you want?"

"I want to know what your problem is"

"Don't have one... in fact I'm what you call problem free"

"Yeah right"

"You have something to say to me?"

"Yes... a lot..."

"What's stopping you?"

"My daughter"

"Oh... whatever"

"you know what, You're not going anywhere"

"Really?"

"Yes! Really"

"And you're gonna stop me"

"You need to listen to me"

"I need to get away from you"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm not doing anything"

"Look, I can understand if you're jealous, I won't tell Rory, but what happened was such a long time... I thought you were over it"

"I'm outta here"

"Am I supposed to take that as a yes?"

"Take it anyway you like"

"So you are jealous"

"Move"

"Look at me"

"What"

"I know you love Rory. I know you love your daughter and the life you have now. I know you're happy... why are you acting like this?"

"I don't know. You seem to have all the answers so why don't you save me an hour and tell me why I'm acting like this?"

"I didn't mean it when I said I hate you. I could never hate you"

"What?"

"I know you're mad at me for saying I hate you"

"Of course you know..."

"Why are you mocking me? We're having a conversation here... can't you be serious?"

"I can't..."

"Why?"

"Well... do you think I care whether you hate me or not? The fact is you need me more then you thought and now that you don't have me, you suddenly want to take back all that you said. Sorry, I'm not taking back anything I said, I meant every word, and I hope you meant everything you said because seriously, you did me a favor, the diner has never been quieter"

"You know, I'm looking for words that would be appropriate now and all I can come up with is I-hate-you"

"Good. Keep that thought"

"Damn you Luke. Damn you for doing this"

But he was gone and she couldn't yell after him. Lord knows she didn't want to make a scene in Taylor's store.

I can't believe this. Why is he acting like that? Why the hell is he jealous?

That day, I sat at home but I couldn't be alone.

I decided to go to the inn. It was 9 pm. When I arrived at the inn I went straight to the library to find a man sitting alone, reading

"Good evening"

"Hello, good evening"

"Hi, I'm Lorelai"

"I'm Joe, nice to meet you. Are you staying here at the inn?"

"Well..."

"Its lovely here, don't you think?"

"Yes. Very lovely"

"Yes, I think so"

"What are you reading?"

"Oh, I just wanted to relax with a nice book so the young man gave this to me"

"Oh... and where is that young man?"

"He said he was going to get some food"

"Oh, ok"

"Sit down. Please"

"Thank you"

"So, are you here for a vacation or business?"

"Actually..."

"Well, you look like you're on vacation"

"I..."

"I went to the town the today. Nice looking town this star's hollow"

"Yes. Very nice"

"And they have this great diner. Great coffee, good food too"

"I..."

"you should check it"

"Well..."

"Oh... you're here. Listen, I gotta go. There's a shipment of some new books in the morning so I'm gonna go home and get some sleep. Can you lock up?"

"Jess... nice of you to join us"

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh... home was boring, and I didn't feel like seeing all those movies... I should really get new ones, movies I actually didn't see 400 times"

"You didn't feel like watching movies"

"Yes"

"Are you sick?"

"Oh, shut up. I was alone"

"Well, I gotta go. Can you lock up?"

"Sure"

"Ok, see ya tomorrow"

"Let me walk you out. Be right back" I said to Joe and followed Jess outside"

"So, is everything alright?"

"No..."

"Coffee again?"

"Today was Danish day..."

"You could've told me. I would've brought some."

"Yeah... why didn't I think of that?"

"Probably because you're not as smart as me"

"Yeah... that..."

"So, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah... You wanna get some dinner?"

"Sure. I'll meet you there."

"7?"

"7"

"Bye" and with a short kiss he said his goodbye and walked away while I did my way back to the library

"Hey, you're back"

"I'm back"

"You didn't tell me you work here"

"Well actually, I own the place"

"Really? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well, I tried but you kept cutting me off about the place and the town"

"Sorry, it is a nice town. Very unique"

"Yeah, unique is one way to put it"

"You live here?"

"Yes I do"

"So, you probably know the diner and the coffee"

"Oh... I know it alright, haven't actually been inside for like a mouth but yes I know it"

"Why? Don't like it?"

"No... I just don't get along very well with the owner"

"Who's that? The guy with the cap?"

"The one and only"

"Nice guy"

"Very"

"You don't like him"

"We don't get along"

"Which means you don't like him"

"He's married to my daughter. He's a good guy"

"Married to your daughter?"

"Yes"

"How old are you exactly?"

"Oh, now Joe... it's not polite to ask a woman how old she is"

"Sorry, it's just that you don't look like you have a daughter that would be old enough to be married to that guy"

"I'm not. He's like 20 years older then her so..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, oh would be the appropriate response"

"Sorry"

"No, don't apologize, it's ok"

"So where is you're husband?"

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, you said before that you were alone, with the movies and..."

"Oh, I'm not married"

"Oh..."

"So... I'm gonna leave you to your reading"

"I think I'm gonna just go upstairs, long day..."

"Ok. Good night"

"Nice talking to you"

"Yeah, you too"

"Hey, I'm leaving town on Monday, do you want to have dinner with me?"

"Well..."

"I'm sorry. You're probably seeing someone, forget it. Well good night"

"Yeah, good night"

Amm, Joe... nice guy... single obviously. No, forget it Lorelai. But he is nice, and I'm... I'm seeing Jess so shut up you...

I did my way home alone, like always. I don't know why but this Joe thing kept digging through my mind. He was nice. Good looking too. And he likes coffee, and Luke's food, just like me.

Well forget it. He leaves town on Monday anyway.

"Hello?" I answered the phone surprised it was even ringing this late

"It's me"

"Hey. Didn't you say you were going to sleep?"

"I was. I just wanted to see if you got home...alright..."

"I got home alright. No one kidnapped me or anything"

"That's good"

"So, why do I feel there's another reason you called"

"Saw you talking to that guy"

"Ah ha"

"What ah ha?"

"And..."

"And what?"

"You saw me talking t that guy and?"

"I don't know"

"You don't know"

"So, how was your day?"

"Not changing the subject here... you're jealous"

"I'm not jealous. Just wanted to know what you talked about that's all"

"We talked about the inn"

"Ah ha"

"Don't ah ha me..."

"The inn. And what else?"

"Nothing. Oh, we talked about the diner, he ate there so he said I should check the place out"

"If only he knew"

"Yes, if only he knew he was hitting a sensitive spot..."

"Yeah. So, you want me to get you breakfast tomorrow?"

"That would be great"

"So, stop by the book store, we'll have breakfast together"

"Great. I'll see you in the morning"

"Night"

"Night"

* * *

First of all, thank you all for all the great reviews so far.

You've been great.

Pink day is what i wish to all of you.

Thank you so much for reading.

* * *


	15. the end?

* * *

Disclaimer: A.S.P owns all the characters I'm using for this fiction.

**

* * *

**

**PART 15**

"So, thanks for a wonderful breakfast"

"My pleasure"

"I'll see you tonight"

"7"

"Yes. 7"

"Bye"

After the breakfast with Jess I went straight to work. The inn was unusually quiet so I went to check on Sookie.

There she was standing in the kitchen with a stranger. Since when does Sookie, crazy, paranoid, neurotic Sookie lets anyone come in her kitchen? It's crazy I thought but they were laughing

"Oh, you're here"

"Hey, Sookie"

"Hey there"

"Joe, right?"

"Yes, that's me"

"Didn't anyone tell you it's a life hazard to walk into Sookie's kitchen?"

"I believe the French guy mentioned something about broken legs and burnings..."

"And you decided to take a chance?"

"Well, I just had to tell her this is the best breakfast I've had in years, and I travel a lot..."

"Yeah... this is our Sookie"

"She is probably the reason to why I will see you here next month as well..."

"Oh... next month?"

"Yes. I have an office in Hartford but I never come here, usually I send someone else to check on business"

"Oh..."

"But, I'm really glad I decided to come this time"

"Yes well... Sookie's food does that to people"

"Actually, it's not just the food"

"I'm sure its not. So hey, Sookie, I'm going to get some paper work done, can you make me some coffee?"

"Sure honey, I'll send some to your office"

"Thanks. Nice seeing you again Joe"

"You too"

"come in" I said to the knock on the door. It was probably my coffee... together with

"Joe?"

"Yeah, I offered to bring you the coffee"

"You do know we have staff here"

"Yes"

"You didn't have to do that"

"That's ok"

"Have a sit... please"

"You like Sookie's coffee ha..."

"Yes"

"I personally think that the diner coffee is better but don't tell her that"

"Oh, she knows..."

"Oh yeah..."

"Yeah, I use to buy like 8 a day"

"That's allot of money"

"Yes"

"Why aren't you buying 8 a day anymore?"

"The owner..."

"Right, your son in law... you don't get along"

"Please don't say son in law"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh... long story... never mind"

"Ok..."

"So, what office do you have here in Hartford?"

"Insurance"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Well my father was in the business but he retired 2 years ago"

"What's his name, maybe I know him?"

"Richard Gilmore"

"Mr. Gilmore is your father?"

"I take it that you know him"

"Well yes, I've met him a couple of times. Nice guy"

"Yes."

"So, can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"I don't usually do that but, would you like to have lunch with me?"

"Sorry... I'm kind of seeing someone right now"

"Oh..."

"Yeah... sorry"

"That's ok. So... I have to go. I'll see you later maybe"

"Yeah, maybe"

later that day I was preparing to go meet Jess at our place. I arrived, what a shock, 15 minutes late.

"hey you"

"you're..."

"late, I know... sorry..."

"so, how was your day?"

"ok... not bad actually"

"oh yeah..."

"yeah... so, I'm starving... lets order..."

"lets just wait for a while, I need to talk to you"

"ok... what's up?"

"So, I was thinking?"

"wanna have sex in the bathroom?"

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that every time you think it involves sex"

"Very funny, but I'm not really a bathroom guy"

"Ok. So you were thinking..."

"Now that I'm out of Luke's..."

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking maybe we could live together"

"Oh..."

"Seems like the time"

"Oh..."

"I mean, we've been together for a while now"

"Ah ha"

"And, we're doing great... I think..."

"Ah ha"

"And, I really want to"

"Ah ha"

"But you don't feel the same way"

"Mmm..."

"Just like I thought"

"Jess, listen..."

"No. forget it."

"Listen, this is great, you know... what we have. It's been great, but, living together... man... this is serious... and I don't think I see it happening. I mean the fact that Rory and that jerk for a husband of hers know about us, that still leaves the town. I don't think I want them to know..."

"So, you want to keep playing hide and seek"

"We're not playing hide and seek"

"Really? Am I still sneaking out of your house? Do we still go to Hartford for our dates? Yes... the answer you're looking for is yes"

"Look, this isn't easy for me. I love spending time with you, I love what we have, but the reason I love it so much is because its mine, no one knows and no one bothers me about it. You know what I mean?"

"Yes. You have a sex toy"

"Come on..."

"Seriously"

"Oh, seriously... do you see us getting married and have kids?"

"Yes"

"Yes? Jess, look at me... I'm almost 43... you're 27... this is crazy"

"Crazy? So why the hell did you start this?"

"I wanted to be with you"

"And... after you get tired... what then?"

"Hey... that's not fair. I thought you were the one who's in it for the fun, I always thought you'll find someone your own age and marry her"

"Did I ever act like I'm looking for someone else?"

"I just assumed you were, you know, having fun till the real thing comes along"

"Well I wasn't"

"So what now?"

"I don't know, you tell me"

"I don't know either"

"I have to go"

"What? Jess"

"I can't do this Lorelai, look maybe you don't know this but I love you, I have for some time now... I want more... probably more then you can give, but that's how things are"

"Ha? What did you say?"

"You heard right. I love you"

"Oh, Jess..."

"Don't feel sorry for me, I'm a big boy..."

"I didn't know"

"Well, you know now"

"Yes. I know now..."

"But it still doesn't change the way you feel about me"

"I like you Jess... what we have is..."

"Great... I know, you said that"

"Yes, its great... but this has no future"

"If you feel that way then there's nothing I could do or say"

"Don't leave"

"Why not? This is pointless"

"It's not pointless, we're having dinner"

"I'm not hungry"

"So, you're leaving?"

"Yes"

"Me? You're leaving me?"

"Looks like it"

"And there's nothing I could say to get you to stay?"

"We've been through this... tell me you want to be with me..."

"I do"

"That you see a future for us"

"Jess"

"That you love me..."

"I can't"

"So why would I want to stay when you can't give me what I want?"

"Because I want to be with you, because we're good together"

"I want more"

"You know I can't"

"I gotta go"

And he left. He left me behind, without even looking back.

* * *


End file.
